


When Blood Runs Cold

by Namjin1992



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, Irene and taeyeon are sisters, Mental Breakdown, Red Velvet, Slow Burn, Twilight References, Vampire Irene, Vampires, curious yeri, irene is a dom, minor fights, mysterious irene, yeri is a sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjin1992/pseuds/Namjin1992
Summary: Yeri moved from the city to a small isolated town surrounded by forestry and the ocean. Everything is seeming calm until she notices something strange at the school she attends. Curiosity gets the best of her...Irene has never felt more interested in someone than this stranger who seems to be new.  The game of mystery and hiding suddenly becomes less prominent as time goes on.





	1. Blooming Still

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo the beginning may seem somewhat familiar, but bear with me here. I just needed a little help getting started. This will turn out differently so don't worry, it just takes some time to build a solid plot and story line. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Orchids. My favorite. Such a little delicate thing that still holds on to life. Once death, it withers away. What does that leave...perhaps, a new moon. Of which we yet to fully understand, the death of a once living thing, brings us to thrive once again. Lay cold and untouched, unknown by the human kind. New blood, an irresistible delicacy. Painting in various shades of red. To whom do I owe this pleasure? Guiltily following the sense of my nature, an unkind feeling that blooms ever so often. Play a lullaby to soothe and consume the bitter-sweetly rich taste of happiness. Yet have we still learn of mysterious and unexplainable things. Understanding is a misconception.

~Yeri's pov~

Moving isn't so simple. Although I've already said goodbye, I don't feel ready to go. The warm rays of sun shine down on my face. I'll miss the sun. Although I've never been able to soak up it's rays and enjoy a little color in my skin, I'll still miss it. I haven't seen my father in so long, but I didn't miss him. I used to wonder if I would ever care about him as much as he cared for me. My mother is the only person I've ever found I'm able to love. I could never live without her. Yet I'm going to have to.

"Ready to see him again?" My mother asked, seeking a not so honest answer.

"No." I can't look at her, it would hurt too much if I saw her expression, as I know the disappointment on her face will be there if I look.

She was now back to focusing on the road ahead. It seems too long. If I have to leave, I want to do it sooner. I guess it wasn't even my choice really. She thought it would be good for me to see him again. If I'm honest here, I never even thought about him. I couldn't ever find it in me to care if he was well after we left him. He's a terrible excuse for a father. I was raised by my mother most of my life. Now, I'm suddenly going back to him. He cared about me, but never for me. She said it would be better this way. If I'm to give him another unwilling chance, will I detest my mother more so than him?

  _ **//on the plane//**_

  
Everything looks better from up here. Goodbye can be so painful, unbearable even. I'll always keep the image of my mother's saddened face as I walked away without a smile. By choosing to ignore her farewell, I'm saving myself from an unwanted heart break

The clouds look innocently beautiful up here. It's quite lovely, except for the fact that I'm next to a complete starnger who's been snoring for some time now.

I'll see you in another time, I quietly think to myself. Another chance awaits at my destination.


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this story to get many reads at all, so thank you guys!! I took a long time to update this story because I wasn't sure of the reaction I would get with the first chapter, but it seems to be pretty successful so far so I will try and be more consistent as I keep updating. Thank you for supporting me!

~Yeri's pov~

"Hi..." he greeted so awkwardly, it was uncomfortable.

"You haven't changed much." We made quick eye contact and then broke it.

"I can't say the same about you, you look like a woman now." He nodded to himself and pursed his lips.

"I can't tell if that was a statement or a compliment." We were walking through the airport now.

"Bit of both." He mumbled

"Thanks." I whispered, not even sure if he heard me, not really caring either.

The people here seemed to be paler than the people back home. Then again, they don't get much sunshine here. I fit in perfectly in that aspect. "Mom told me there was an ocean here, is it far from where you live?" My curiosity tends to get the best of me. I also need my alone time, which I can't if I'm in the house all day.

"It's not too far, but it's not really that close either." He opened the door for me and waited for me to step outside before he continued. "and, it's not just my house anymore, you live there too now."

"I'm aware." I was expecting to feel a warm breeze, but instead was greeted with a cold stillness in the air. "Which one's your car."

"The one over there." He pointed to and old rusted vehicle that looked like it shouldn't be able to be driven.

"You should get a new car." I said pointedly as we walked over to where the rusty car was parked. It's a lousy excuse for a car. It shouldn't even be called that, it's like something you'd see in a run down junkyard.

"This one still runs just fine. It's got a lotta life left in it." He patted the roof of it as he opened the door.

I opened my door to see the seat was torn up. Great. It made a pitiful creaking sound when I sat down, which was the worst part. I'll have to get used to this.

 

_**//yeri's new home//** _

The house hadn't changed much. The only difference was the new furniture in my room. Instead of there being a small wooden framed bed, there was now a queen sized matress on the floor. How nice. At least he got me a vanity. It's black and simple, which is all I need. The rocking chair in the corner had always been there, it just had new blankets hanging off the back of it. The closet still doesn't have doors, but there are now hangers of various colors. As I was unpacking my things, I got a text.

_**from: mom** _

_did you arrive safely?_

Why would I answer her when she was the one to send me here? She can wait. It seems that I'll always have some kind of a grudge against her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be short at first, but once I get the story going they'll be longer so please be patient.


	3. Fresh Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Hope this chapter is good. Enjoy!

* * *

_Her voice is a sweet melody I can get lost in. Her eyes are the cold and dark forest I am drawn to, never thinking of returning to reality. Everyday brings such bittersweet sorrow of which I am left behind in my own despair._

* * *

 

  _ **~Yeri’s pov~**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. What a dreadful sound. I don't want to go to school here, but online school isn't an option, according to my father.

I drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I should shower, even though I really don't need to.

After showering and washing up, I have to choose an outfit. This is hard. I like being comfortable, but still cute. Maybe an oversized black t-shirt with grey shorts. Well, the color wouldn't matter, you can't even tell if I'm  
wearing pants the shirt is so long. So maybe not. Or maybe I could wear black skinny jeans with a green long sleeved sweater. I mean, it is cold outside, right? Who cares anywasy. I'm just the new girl that everyone's gonna  
look at all day anyways, so finding a good outfit doesn't matter right? Whatever.

  
"Thanks for the ride." Great. I feel like a child being dropped off at school by their parents. Isn't this already a great start? As if it couldn't get any worse, people were now staring at me. I don't know anyone here, so I guess  
I'll just wait for someone to aproach me.

Or not. Are they avoiding me or something? I can't tell if this is a good thing, or if I should be offended. Maybe both, if that's even possible. In any case, this wasn't what I was expecting. I guess I'll just get my schedule  
from the office and go find my classes for the day.

"Are you new here? You look new. Never seen you before." Some random guy stood in front of me.

Who is this person and why are they answereing their own questions? "Yeah I'm new."

"Oh cool. What's your name new kid?"

New kid? What a lovely nickname. "Yeri."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. Suits you perfectly, Yeri." The boy gave a light smile. "I'm Baekyun. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out and waited for me to return the gesture. "Let's be friends."

"Yeah, okay. Can you show me where the office is?"

"Sure. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and led me to the office.

"Thanks. I'll see you later I guess." I waved and walked into the office building.

Look, I know I said I wanted someone to approach me, but not like that. I hope not everyone here is like that. That was socially exhausting.

 

_**//at lunch//** _

 

I don't feel like eating, so I guess I'll just try to find that guy that I talked to earlier.

That wasn't hard to do. The second I saw him he started gesturing for me to go over to where he was sitting with some other people. 3 guys and 3 girls.

"Yeri!"

"Hi...can I sit?" I looked down at him and saw how exicted he looked.

"Yeah duh. Guys this is Yeri. She's new here." He pointed to me and all his friends looked at me. "Yeri, this is Chanyeol, Sehun, Minseok, Joy, Wendy, and Seulgi." He pointed to all of them as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled, hoping I didn't look as nervous as I felt.

"She's so cute." The girl named Seulgi said.

"I thought Joy was the gay one here." One of the boys laughed at Baekyun's words.

"I may be gay, but she's not my type. She has no ass." Joy stated.

Should I be offended or should I feel thankful?

"Why should that even matter? You don't have one either." Everyone was laughing now.

"Yah! So rude." She pouted and turned to look at me. "See how dumb he is? It's annoying isn't it."

"I guess..." I'm not sure if she's being serious or if she's joking."

Wendy smacked her arm. "Joy you're gonna scare her more than you already have. Now shut up already. Is she bothering you?"

"Oh, no not at all. It's fine really." I glanced away only to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Wow. She doesn't look real. How can she be so prety? Oh, she's looking at me now. I can't look away though. Her eyes are so captivating. I must be dreaming. It was only then that a voice snapped me out of it.

"That's Irene, she doesn't talk to anyone besides her sister Taeyeon." Seulgi sighed. "I tried talking to her once, but she just walked away."

"That's strange. Is her sister the blonde one?"

"Yeah. They're both really weird, but they're the most beautiful girls here. So you can't really hate them." Minseok finally spoke. His voice is really nice. Not what I expected actually.

"I wouldn't waste your time on her Yeri." Seulgi put her hand on my shoulder. "It isn't worth it."

"Oh, okay" I want to talk to her though, but maybe Seulgi's right. Guess I won't know unless I try talking to her.

 

  
_**//chemistry class//** _

 

Oh god. I didn't think I'd have class with her. For that matter, I didn't think I would have to sit with her either. Luckily she sits in the back of the room, so people can't stare at me.

"I'm Irene. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Is she talking to me? "Huh?"

"Did you not hear me. Should I repeat myself." Her face was void of any emotion.

"N-no. I'm Yeri." Why does her voice make my heart beat faster?

"You were staring at me earlier. That's something that I get often, but I had never noticed you before. Your eyes are an interesting color."

"Oh thank you..."

"Heterochromia isn't common you know."

"I know. Your eyes are prettier though. I've never seen a shade of green like that before."

"And I've never seen someone with one grey eye and one hazel one before."

"Fair enough." I gave a light hearted laugh.

"Can we resume class or would you like to share your conversation with the class?" The teacher said.

"No sir. Sorry." Irene is a distraction to me. I can tell this already.


	4. Madam Yeri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others. Also, it finally describes Irene, so look forward to it.

* * *

_I'm my own person. Yet I don't feel this way. Owned by a set of sinful  porcelain dolls. In my world there are 9 deadly sins, of which I may become. The unspoken truth is meant to be kept as such._

* * *

"Yeri!" Seulgi jogged towards me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey." I returned the smile.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! Irene talked to you?! What did she say?" She had her hands on my arms and was shaking me.

"How did you know?" I was genuinely confused as to how she found out.

"Everyone's talking about! They saw you and Irene talking in class. Is it true?" She looked so interested now.

"Hey what happened to Joy being the gay one." I laughed.

"I'm being serious though! What did she say?"

"She said 'I'm Irene'."

"That's it?"

"No."

"Yeri~ tell me already! I wanna know everything." She blinked her eyes at me.

"Well, first of all, were you waiting for me because you wanted to know? Or because you were being a nice friend and waiting me for me so I wouldn't be alone when I got to school." I raised my eyebrows and waited for her to respond.

"Both. Now tell me."

"She said something about my eyes, and then I said something about hers, then the teacher yelled at us. That's it." I shrugged.

"Oh, you mean your two different colored eyes? I mean, it's a noticeable feature. What did she say about them?"

"That they were an interesting color and that heterochromia isn't common."

"Oh. And what did you say about her eyes?" So many questions.

"I said they were pretty. Seulgi your all in my space back up a bit." I lightly pushed her away.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to know. Well if that's all I'm gonna go tell everyone else." She turned to leave but I grabbed her wrist.

"Why would everyone need to know? Can't this just be between us? Nobody needs to know of the conversations I have."

"True, but Joy was curious too. Can I at least tell her and they boys?" She put her hands together. "Please?"

"Fine. Just make sure nobody else finds out please. That's all I ask."

"Deal!" She turned and took off running. She's a strange one. My old friends weren't like this. In fact, they were all just quiet and kept to themselves. I guess it's better to have a variety of friends though.

  
//3rd period//

I can't stop thinking about her now. I get to see her again during 6th period. Great. What if she talks to me again? What will I say? Ugh. I can't be thinking of this right now.

 

  
_**//lunch//** _

 

"Yeri. Walk with me?" Irene was waiting outside my class. How did she get here so fast? The bell only just rung.

"Sure."

"I don't normally talk to people. Just my sister. You just, interest me." Me? Interest her?

"Oh, I don't know if I should thank you or not." I didn't bother looking up at her. She's kind of tall, and her raven hair is covering her face a bit.

"Is it alright for you to sit with us?" She stopped and turned to face me. I never really got a good look at her until now. Her skin is pale and milky, delicate looking. Her lips are plump and rosy. And those eyes, a deep  green in the center that fades out to a pale green. High cheekbones and a sharp jawline gave her a more cold look. Her features looked like they had been sculpted by an artist.

"Of course, how could I refuse? You did say that you don't normally talk to people, so that means I'm an exception. I feel special now, so of course I'll sit with you." I smiled at her. When she didn't smile back I just looked away and hoped I didn't say something wrong.

She chuckled. "How adorable." Her laughed was so melodic. It sounded cold, yet sweet. There was something sinister about that laugh that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Where's your sister?"

"Already at the table would be my guess."

I nodded and we kept walking until we reached the cafeteria. She was right. Her sister was sitting at a table alone. She wasn't moving. I swear she looked like a statue.

"Irene. Who might this be." The girl turned to look at me. She was just as stunning as her sister. Same pale skin, high cheekbones, sharp jawline, rosy lips, but her eyes were golden. Her short blonde hair fell around her in waves.

"Her name is Yeri. She's sitting with us today." She pulled out a chair and looked at me expectantly. I took the hint and say down. She then pulled out her own chair and sat.

"Nice to meet you." I said to the girl sitting before me.

"My pleasure, darling. I'm Taeyeon." She smirked and stared at me intensely.

I could see my friends staring at me from across the room. I didn't bother to look at them. I already knew what their reactions would be.

"You're being watched, you know." Taeyeon said with a hint of amusement in her brazen voice.

"Unfortunately, I know. They're just my friends." I was playing with my hands in my lap.

"Your friends seem to be very, interested, as to why you're here with us." Irene was staring at them now.

"Yeah, well they probably were expecting me to go sit with them or something." I looked up at her.

"Perhaps." She turned her gaze to me now. "Yeri, tell me, where are you from?"

"Far from here, that's for sure." I smiled to myself.

"I see. I would like to start seeing you more often, madam Yeri." She was smiling that beautiful yet eerie smile.

"Did you just call me madam?"

"She did. You're our first ever, guest, you could consider yourself a rare little gem." Taeyeon is different than I imagined. Playful almost.

"A gem?"

"Your eyes are special too. You have every reason to be called rare." She looked serious. "Honey and ice. A strange combination. That's what you are."

"Um, thanks I guess." I wanted to comment on the fact that her eyes were like liquid gold, but Irene started speaking.

"You're so shy." She leaned towards me. She was so close that I could feel her breath against my ear. "Loosen up, you'll be with me for a while." She tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "What a unique little one I've found." She pulled away finally.

My heart beat was in my ears. It was so loud I was sure she could hear it too.

"I should get going now." I lowered my head and stood up.

"I'll see you in chemistry, madam."

I was walking faster now. Once I got out of the cafeteria, I ran to the nearest restroom. Once inside, I locked the door and sunk to my knees. How can she make me feel like this?

_Rare little gem, madam Yeri, honey and ice, so shy, loosen up, unique._

All these words plagued my mind. I'm not sure what just happened, but I liked it. I felt, excited? Anxious? No. I felt like I belonged somewhere. I've never felt that way before. What did she mean by _'you'll be with me for a while'_? Does that just mean I'll be sitting with her at lunch from now on? What will Seulgi think about this? Should I text her? I should.

**Seulgi:** OMG YERI WTF

Looks like she beat me to it.

**me:** it wasn't planned I swear!

**Seulgi:** SO FIRST YOU GUYS TALK AND NOW YOURE SITTING WITH HER

**me:** I can't tell if you're surprised or angry

**Selugi:** both kinda

**me:** you've been my friend for 2 days, you don't get to be mad at me yet.

**Seulgi:** true

**Seulgi:** BUT TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

**me:** she invited me to go sit with her then she said something like "you'll be with me for a while"

**Seulgi** : umm what? Idk what that means..

**me:** me either

**Seulgi:** tell me the rest later ok?

**me:** ok

I have a lot on my mind now. Maybe it'll go away?

 

_**//chemistry//** _

 

"You're late"

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again." I was late just this one day, it isn't a big deal.

I saw Irene staring at me with that same smirk on her face from earlier.

"How are you going to be perfect if you can't be to class on time." She looked at me with a serious, yet amused expression.

"Nobody ever said I was perfect, and it's the first time I've been late. It happens to everyone." I was getting a pencil, when she suddenly grabbed my wrist. Her hand was cold. Very cold.

"You are perfect. In every way. Don't ruin it." She held my wrist a second too long.

"I-I won't." I pulled my hand away from hers. "Let's just focus on the lesson." I looked up at the board and started taking notes.

"Great." She did the same.

Should I be worried for what's to come next?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and tell me what you think so far.


	5. Don't Misunderstand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are in Irene's pov for the first time, I'll now be switching between the two during chapters, so get used to it from now on! Anyways, this chapter is slightly longer than the rest. Enjoy!

* * *

_A confusing game we are playing. Am I treading on dangerous waters? Who knows. There is too much to tell, but not enough time. Why am I still be lured in by that bittersweet melody? Time will tell. For now I am lost. Yet later shall I be found?_

* * *

 

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

"So your telling me, she called you perfect?"

"For the 10th time Seulgi, yes!"

"Okay okay calm down. Uh, so what now?"

"What do you mean by what now."

"Are you gonna sit with her from now on?" There was a hint worry in her voice.

"I don't know..." Why is she asking me this?

"I mean you should. Just, be careful, that's all." Her voice was now monotone.

"What do you mean be careful? Is there something I need to know?" Now I'm concerned.

"No! I was just- I mean- ugh Yeri stop doing that!"

"Doing what! You're the one who was acting all weird a second ago!"

"All I meant was that since she doesn't talk to anyone there could be a reason for her talking to you."

"Like what." What's she even talking about anymore.

"She might just be using you. But I'm not 100% sure so don't yell at me it was just a thought!" Her words were rushed.

"Okay, well I can always just walk away if things get weird."

"Good idea. I gotta go. Talk later?"

"Yeah sure." I watched as she walked away. Her long brown hair flowing as she walked. I don't really see how Irene could be using me. In any case, I should probably stop standing near the trash can. Or maybe I should be looking at where Irene is standing next to her car smiling at me. I guess I'll go over there.

"Hey." I waved at her and her sister.

"A dress? It's cold. Don't you want to wear something a bit warmer." We made eye contact for a second.

"Look who's talking. You're the one wearing shorts. Very short shorts for that matter." I looked her up and down, trying not to look creepy.

"Fair enough. Shall we walk?" She held her arm out.

I linked my arm with hers. "We shall." I looked up and smiled at her.

"How precious. Taeyeon don't walk with us." She didn't even wait for her sister to respond before we were already walking away.

We walked in silence for a while. She then opened a classroom door and pulled me inside.

"What are we doing in here?" She didn't respond. Instead, she pushed me up against the wall. "I-Irene?"

She stared into my eyes for too long. Before I knew it she had both her arms wrapped around my waist and her face buried into the crook of my neck. I could feel her breath lightly against my skin. I went stiff.

"Yeri, I don't understand why you do this to me. I want you, but knowing that I can't have you makes me insane." She placed a light kiss on my jawline.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." My heart beat was getting faster by the minute.

"You're so clueless, madam." She let go and took a step back. "Let's get to class." She didn't even wait for me to respond as she was already out the door and gone.

I'm really questioning myself now. What was that all about? I want you. Why did she say that? Irene confuses me more than anything else ever has or will.

I guess I can't really be thinking of this now. I need to get to class.

**_~Irene's pov~_ **

I wonder what she's thinking now. The sound of her heart beating was music to me. I want to hear it more. Or maybe I don't, maybe I want to stop it, end her life. Yes, that's correct. I want to take her mortality and claim  
her for myself.

"Your thoughts are so loud. I wouldn't even think about it if I were you. You can't just kill her. She's too delicate to be wasted like that."

"My dear sister, maybe if you didn't listen to my thoughts we wouldn't have this problem." I smiled bittersweetly at her.

"Yes, tis true, but madam Yeri wouldn't like it if you killed her. That's just my guess."

"I want to make her immortal. Like us."

"Why? You barely know her Irene. This isn't smart." She crossed her arms and leaned against the brick wall. "You also shouldn't be skipping classes like this."

"Neither should you, but here we both are." I could see the hint of annoyance on her face. "I want a soulmate. Is that too much for me to want? I've been waiting for years for a time like this."

"At least wait to see if she's really the one you want. Now get to class."

"Oh Taeyeon, you really can be wise."

"Hm, funny you only just realized this sister." She had a smug grin on her face.

That was that. Can't wait to see my gem again.

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

I walked over to where Irene was sitting. She was staring at me, smiling.

"I have a question." I set my books down on the table and looked at her.

"Ask away madam." She was still smiling.

"What happened this morning? Why did you just- just do the- the thing where you- nevermind. You get what I'm trying to say." I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Was it wrong of me to do so? Did I scare you?" Her smile disappeared, and in place of it was her normal stone cold face.

"No, just strange that's all. And a little confusing." I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Ah I see." She nodded and looked away.

"Yeri why are you so awkward right now?" Taeyeon's voice startled me.

"Huh? I'm not."

"You are." She laughed.

"Awkward isn't the right word. She's tense." Irene was leaning back in her chair and making eye contact with her sister.

"How can you tell?" How did she know?

"I just can. It's really obvious." She smirked.

"Oh, I see.." Is she supernatural or something?

"I've never seen you eat, are you on a diet?" Taeyeon was now staring at me with intense eyes.

"No, I just don't eat at school. I know that makes no sense, but to me it does."

"Well then I won't question you any further." She leaned back in her chair, a soft sigh slipping past her lips.

"As I said before, you're a unique gem. Let me take you to the forest, we can go for a hike, or a walk, whichever you prefer." Irene's voice became softer, more melodic.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great!" I let out an awkward laugh.

"Perfect. Let's go tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow? Yeah, also great..can I get your number though?" I chanced a nervous glance up at her. There was a big smile set upon her red lips.

"Perfect. See you then madam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing between Irene and Yeri finally! What will Seulgi think of this? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Beautiful Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter being so short.

* * *

_How can this frightening event leave thou undaunted as such? Of which I must plead beseechingly for it to never end. In her eloquently beautiful words, there is no untruth. Is she a princess of the night? To whom I owe this pleasure.._

* * *

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

**Yeri:** is this the right number? it's yeri.

**Irene:** Well of course.

**Yeri:** oh good, I was thinking you gave me a fake number or something

**Irene:** And why exactly would I do that to a delicate flower such as yourself

Wow. Am I blushing? I think I am.

**Yeri:** idk, happens sometimes..

**Irene:** Well I would never.

**Yeri:** good  
 **Yeri:** What time should we go?

**Irene:** Now. If you'd like.

**Yeri:** Yes I would like

**Irene:** Great. Send me your address and I'll be there soon.

**Yeri:** okay

So this is actually happening. Hm, I didn't think it would be so easy, yet here we are. I also just realized, it's 7am. Did I wake Irene? Or was she already awake..I would feel bad if I woke her up for some silly reason. I think I may be a bit nervous. Just a bit. What should I wear? What do people usually wear to be outdoors? I never go outside. I wouldn't know these things. Maybe some black jeans and a sweater. That seems sensible, right? Or  maybe not black. What if it gets hot? I'll just wear normal jeans. How boring of me.

There was a knock on the door that frightened me. She's here? Already? Well that was fast. I ran down stairs to get the door.

_**~Irene's pov~** _

The sound of light and fast footsteps came from inside the house. I could hear the heavy breathing just before the door ever so lightly opened. The girl standing before me was panting from the way she bounded down the stairs.

"Hi." She greeted.

"You must have been working out before I arrived."

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry about that." She gave an airy laugh and bright smile. Her cheeks colored pink from embarrassment.

"That's quite alright dear. Shall we walk?" I held my arm out, waiting for her to take it.

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

I was hesitant at first, but this doesn't mean anything, right?

We began walking along the side of the road until we got to the trail. It wasn't very scenic. Just a lot of trees. To me, it was still more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before. Well, besides Irene and Taeyeon. They were the two most beautiful things I have ever seen. No doubt.

"Why are we walking off the path?" I was genuinely confused. Don't people easily get lost and die out here? Isn't that why there are trails?

"Don't worry. I know my way around." She kept walking.

I stopped and slipped my arm out of hers. She turned and stared at me.

"Do you not trust me?" Her head tilted the slightest bit. There a look of confusion and...betrayal? It was almost unnoticable, but it was still there.

"W-what if we get lost. We'll end up dead out here." I took a step back, away from her.

"Yeri. Please trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. You have my word." She took a step towards me.

"Are you sure we won't get lost?" My anxiety level was now higher than it had been since I've been here.

"Yes. Now let's continue, shall we?"

"Okay..." I willed myself forwards to walk next to her. I wonder if everything will reallt be okay...

_**~Irene's pov~** _

I'll have to do something about her not trusting me. I want her to be mine. How will I gain her trust?

"Irene." Her small voice gained my full attention.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we be talking or something?" It seemed as if she regretted her words after she spoke them.

"Of course. I always wondered how you could be so shy. You look cold, intimidating almost. I was shocked when I learned how shy you actually were."

"Oh...well I'm not really shy, I'm just...weary. That's all." She glanced at me for a second then turned away.

"Weary? Of what, if I may ask."

"You."

~Yeri's pov~

She stopped abrubtly and turned to face me. I flinched.

"Me? Why." Her eyes were cold and serious.

"Y-you...you just, k-kind of, um...scare me." I hate myself for stuttering so much.

"Interesting." She came closer and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back so that I was looking directly up at her. "Does this scare you?"

She was searching my eyes for some kind of a reaction. I was scared, but more so, I was amused. "Please-"

"Please what? Are you scared. It's a simple question Yeri. Answer me." She pulled even harder.

"Y-yes." A rush of excitement ran through my veins.

It was then that I felt a cold hand wrap around my waist while the other stayed in my hair. She pressed her smooth and cool lips to mine. It was euphoric. It felt wrong. My body was screaming at me to run away. She was dangerous. Everything about her screamed danger. There were so many warning signs, all of them ignored. Her teeth dug into my bottom lip, drawing blood, snapping me out of my thoughts. Her teeth were so sharp. It was unnatural almost. The pain sent shivers down my spine.

In one swift motion she now had one hand on my neck and the other on my face. It was too late to stop her, as her fang-like teeth were already implanted in my neck. She was...drinking my blood? No. This is wrong. This is very wrong.

"I-Irene...what are you-" I let out a yelp as she bit down harder. It felt envigorating. This is all so wrong. Is Irene not human?

Before I knew it, she pulled away, eyes as wide as saucers. She looked just as bewildered as I felt.

"Irene..." My hand flew to my neck. The warm blood was just spillng out.

Her lips were stained in red as she wiped it away with the back of her hand. I felt dizzy. Very dizzy. And now I'm...in her arms? I don't understand what's going on. Why is everything moving so fast? It's so blurry.

The last thing I remember is her slender hand moving towards my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Yeri put the pieces together? Or will she still be oblivious to what's going on with Irene? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. sorry for the long wait


	7. Something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of dialogue between Yeri and Seulgi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a very long chapter, but it's what I managed to do at the moment. Please understand that I'm busy with school and it's hard for me to write so often. I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Seulgi's pov finally comes int play here :)

 

* * *

_What kind of mess have I gotten myself into? Is there a way to escape this? I feel as if I am in a labyrinth. A never ending maze with no way out. Her laugh fills the silence sounding of a sweet melody. Shall I let it guide me?_

* * *

 

_**~Seulgi's pov~** _

"Is she okay? Will she be okay?" I can't believe that really happened

"Yes she'll be okay. She just lost a lot of blood but she will be fine in a few days." The doctor sounded reassuring.

"Do you know what exactly bit her?"

"Well not quite, her girlfriend sa-"

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Is she still here?" Yeri has a girlfriend? She never told me. She would've told me if she did, right?

"The young woman that brought her here, she claimed to be her girlfriend."

"What did she look like?"

"Long dark hair, very pale, kind of tall." The doctor looked at me as if he was waiting for a response.

"Oh um, I see..." Was it Irene? What was she doing with Irene?

"Well, I'll leave you alone then. If she wakes up let someone know, alright?"

"Okay." And to that he left the room.

How did Yeri end up in this mess? She already had the bandage on when I got here, so I'm not sure how bad the wound is. I don't know what I would've done if something even worse happened to her. I have to talk to Irene. I don't care if she has a problem with me. I need answers as to how exactly this happened.

"S-seulgi?" A small voice croaked.

"Yeri! Oh thank god you're finally awake! I was so worried about you, when I got a call from the hospital I automatically thought the worst and I wasn-"

"Seulgi slow down please. I can't understand when you talk so fast. Where's Irene?"

The first person she wants to see is Irene? I've been her best friend since she moved here. Irene only started talking to her after I did. This isn't fair to me. Irene can't steal her from me just because she thinks she-

"Seulgi? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I am, I should be the one asking that questions." Even my laugh was as nervous as I felt.

"So, where's Irene." Her face was all serious now.

"I don't know. She was gone before I even got here." She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeri? You good?"

"Oh, yeah. Why would she just leave so suddenly?" She was staring at the wall, she looked deep in thought.

"So what exactly happened between you two?"

"We were going for a walk and...she was acting weird, really weird..."

"What exactly was she doing?"

"She kept saying strange things. The last thing I remember was her kissing me and then her hand moving towards me. That's it." She looked up at me. She was so pale, sickly pale. "I don't know what happened." She shook her head slowly, trying to make sense of this whole mess would be my guess.

"The doctor said you were attacked by an animal."

"I really don't remember, I wanted to ask Irene. She was with me, meaning she would know what happened, right?" When she looked up at me, I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Probably, I'm sure you'll see her soon." I faked a smile, hoping she wouldn't see through me. I didn't want to give her false hope, but I didn't want to see her so sad like this. I can't be selfish like this. Although I would love to say _'Irene left you here alone and I'm the one who came_ _for you so you should be thanking me and loving me right now'_ I know I can't. Why is this so complicated.

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

There was a strange feeling hanging in the room. It was strange and unfamiliar. I couldn't remember what happened. I just remember the last thing I saw was Irene reaching out to me. Her slender pale hands moving towards  
me. Will she come back for me? Will she explain? There was a slight tingling feeling in my neck, it made me feel a bit restless. I'm not quite sure what I've gotten myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like seeing in Seulgi's pov? Let me know in the comment section below!


	8. Right and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of dialogue

* * *

_Why does everything feel like it has to be separated from right and wrong? Everything I've ever known is in the grey area. What I'm doing is wrong. My thoughts are wrong. Ever so wrong. Why do I rely on what's right? Isn't there some way to avoid the challenges that come to face me?_

* * *

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

"You're free to go now. Remember to change the bandage everyday."

"Okay. Thank you." It feels weird to finally be leaving this place.

"So, is it okay for me to ask now?" My dad was looking at me expectantly.

"We went for a walk. Nothing else happened. All I remember is going for a walk and then waking up in the hospital." He was still staring at me. "I don't know what else you want me to say. Do you want me to make up an elaborate lie?" I looked back at him.

"No. It just confuses me and-"

"Stop talking and drive. I'd like to go home some time today." He annoys me. I'm not sure what he expects me to say.

The rest of the ride home was silent except for the hum of the engine and the pitter-patter of rain on the windshield.

Once we arrived, I went straight to my room. I can't make sense of the situation. I was with her, meaning she should've stayed with me, and explained what happened, but she didn't. What's her problem? Is she scared of something? Is she hiding something from me? Why would she just leave? I mean she obviously cares, or she wouldn't have taken me to the hospital. I thought she was the one who was obsessed with me. She was the one saying all those weird possessive things to me. Maybe she doesn't want me because I'm weak? Well it's not my fault she dragged me out into the middle of the woods and told me everything would be okay. It wasn't okay. Clearly. Her words sounded reassuring, but were they really?

"Yeri? You okay?" My dad's voice came from outside my bedroom door. "Yeri. Can I come in?"

"No. Go away. I wanna be alone right now." I don't want anyone to be near me at the moment. Maybe even never again. I should just drop out of school.

"Okay, but if you need to talk to me I'll be downstairs." His footsteps got quieter as he walked away.

Finally, the sound of bittersweet silence filled the room. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now. I should check my phone, I guess.

 **Unknown number:** Yeri are you okay? This is Wendy, Seulgi gave me your number. She told me what happened so I just wanted to check up on you.

 **Yeri:** Yeah I'm fine

 **Wendy:** Well if you need anything I'm here for you

 **Yeri:** Do me a favor and don't talk to me for a while. It's nothing personal, I just want to be alone.

She never replied, which was exactly how I wanted it to be. I refuse to go to school until this fully heals. I hate being seen like this. I don't need pitty from anyone, but I know that that's what I''ll get if I go back to school like this.

_**~Seulgi's pov~** _

"So is she okay, or..."

"I don't know Wendy, she didn't really look okay. I mean physically yes she's obviously hurt, but she didn't really look bothered. She was more concerned with Irene than herself." That bitch thinks she can do this to my Yeri?

"Well why was she concerned for Irene?" Wendy's been asking me questions nonstop since she got to my house.

"Does it look like I know?" She shook her head. "She said Irene was with her at the time, and that she was the one that brought her to the hospital in the first place."

"So she was with her when she got attacked?" Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, but the weird part is that the doctor referred to her as Yeri's girlfriend."

"Wait, Yeri's gay?" That's what she's concerned about?!

"Yeah duh! But what I mean is she would've told us about Irene and her dating, right?" She was just staring at me. "Wendy! This is serious! What if Irene lied, and now Yeri is trapped in something she doesn't want to be now?"

"Seulgi calm down. It's not the end of the world if she's dating someone. She doesn't need your permission. What are you, her parent?" She crossed her arms and leaned back against my dresser.

"No, but I'm just...worried, that's all." I fell back against my bed.

I felt the bed dip under the weight of Wendy as she laid next to me. "Everything will be okay. You like her a lot, don't you." It came out as more of a statement than a questions.

"Yeah, I do. I just want the best for her. Is that too much to ask for?" I turned to face her.

"Sometimes it can be. That's just how life and love is. But hey, there's always someone out there for you, and not just Yeri. And we have Joy, should we call her?" She had a big stupid grin on her face.

"Why not. Maybe she can take the stress away."

Wendy jumped up off the bed and grabbed her phone. I think what we're doing is wrong, but no one has to know right? Even if I like someone else, I can still mess around with another person, right?


	9. Of All Things Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between Yeri and her father starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided on how many chapters will be in this story! I'll do 25 and this will become a series. I'm not sure how many stories will be in the series, but I'll figure that part out later! This chapter is a little bit longer than the other, enjoy!

* * *

_I just want to hold her, make her mine. Is it too much for me to desire the sweet informality of being with her? No. I can have what I like without the questioning stares from onlookers. To have and to hold, forever mine._

* * *

_**~Seulgi's pov~** _

Once inside Joy's house, she turned and looked at us with a dark expression.

"I'll get you something to wear. Wait for me in my changing room." She turned and walked away.

"She looks a little tense, do you think she'll be rough on us tonight?" Wendy's expression mirrored my own.

"Most likely, but it won't be that bad."

Joy returned with two items in her hand. "Put them on. Be quick. You know where to find me." She walked away again, this time leaving us to change.

She gave me a two piece black lace lingerie with thigh high stockings, and for Wendy she gave her a sheer lavender dress with matching panties. Which looked great on her. Joy's lingerie collection never ceases to amaze me.

We headed back to her red room, where she was waiting with a whip in her hand. "Who's first?" A smirk slowly crept across her lips.

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

"Why won't she go away?" My hands were busy pulling on my hair, involuntarily.

"Yeri unlock the door." The sound of my father's voice echoed in my mind.

I looked at the door, and the handle moving, trying to be opened. I laughed. It just looked so funny really. He can't get in. I'm alone. Alone. Trapped in here until she says to come out.

"Yeri open the goddamn door!" And a bang on the door soon followed those words. "I don't like you talking to yourself in there. It creeps me out." He sighed.

I just want one person. Yet she hasn't come for me yet. Shouldn't she be here to rescue me just like the last time. My mind can't comprehend why I feel such a connection to her, but I don't need to understand it in this moment.

"Fine. I'm calling your mother." The hushed voice only spoke those words in which I would've loved to hear a good week ago. Now I must stay. For Irene. She needs me. I need her.

"Don't call her." I dropped my arms from around my knees to the floor. "I won't leave."

"Well you've been depressed ever since the incident. It's obviously not right for you here. You need someone who's gonna understand you more, to be there for you."

"I only need one person." It came out as more of a whisper than anything else.

"Yeah? And that's not me."

"It's not mom either. She sent me here in the first place. She's the one to blame for this whole situation. If she never sent me away I would still be fine! What would she do for me now?! She'll send me away again! Somewhere I don't want to be." The tears were running down my face, uncontrollably. I buried my face in my hands, seeking some form of comfort, only to be left with the harsh reality.

"Yeri I don't know what to do with you either."

"Then don't do anything."

He sighed. "Fine." He walked away.

I've been left alone again. Just how I want to be. I don't know if I can do this anymore. How did one thing lead to this. Is this what Seulgi was talking about? I want to talk to her.

I picked up my phone. It rang for what felt like hours.

 _"Hello? Yeri?"_ She was panting.

"Seulgi, please get here now. I need you."

 _"Yeri what's wrong?"_ There were moans in the background.

"Please just get here now. I want you to take me away from here."

" _Take you away from where?"_ Her voice was laced with concern.

"My home. Don't ask questions, just get here soon."

_"Okay okay, calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes okay?"_

"Okay, please hurry." I was crying again now.

_**~Seulgi's pov~** _

"Joy I have to go." I was taking off the lingerie.

"It's okay, I still have Wendy here." Wendy was a moaning mess underneath her.

"Okay well have fun." Once the lingerie was off I threw it on the bed.

I quickly threw my clothes on and put my hair up into a messy bun. My hair was a mess from how many times Joy pulled on it. I don't want Yeri to see me like that.

I grabbed my car keys and bolted out the door. Yeri sounded distressed when she called me. But why did she call me and not Irene? Or is Irene still avoiding her? I mean, she hasn't been at school so I can't exactly confront her.

Before I knew it I was already at Yeri's house. I ran up to the door and knocked. I was greeted with the sight of her dad, who looked tired and worn out.

"Is Yeri here?" I asked cautiously.

"Why?" He crossed his arms and stared down at me, making me nervous.

"Seulgi?" Yeri's voice came from upstairs.

"Yeri I'm here!" I called back.

It was then that I saw a very pale and sick look girl bound down the stairs with a bag in her hand.

"Yeri where do you think you're going?" Her dad grabbed her arm before she could get out the door.

"Let go of me." She was staring at me while talking to him, she looked kinda scary.

"No. Why is she here? Where are you?"

No reply.

"Yeri answer me! Don't just stand there and ignore me!" This whole situation was making me nervous.

"I said let go of me!" She ripped her arm out of her father's grip and ran towards my car. I did the same.

We both got in and I started up the engine.

"You can't just run away!" Her dad punched my car.

I backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

I looked over a Yeri, who was silently crying next to me. "Yeri what the hell! What was that?!"

"I hate my family. I hate them. Seulgi you don't understand. You won't ever understand." She looked at me. I could see the pain and sorrow behind her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay now. You just need to explain to me what happened, that's all." I reached over and touched her cheek, wiping the tears away.

She leaned into my hand. "She just left me Seulgi."

"Who did?"

"Irene. And my dad wants to send me back to live with my mom, but she's the one who sent me here in the first place. She'll send me somewhere else if I go back. I hate her."

"I'm sorry Yeri, really. Irene hasn't been at school so I don't think I can help with that, and about your family, I can't really help that either." I don't want her to have to go through this.

"I just want you to be near me." She looked at me with a look of innocence.

"Is it okay if we go to Joy's house? I left all my stuff over there, I was planning on spending the weekend." I glanced at her to check for a reaction. I was met with a blank stare. "Yeri?"

"Yes, it's okay." She rested her head on the window and looked out it.

The rest of the drive was silent. When we pulled up to Joy's house, Yeri stared in shock.

"This is her house?"

"Yeah, Joy's parents are rich. Let's go inside." I went around the car to open Yeri's door.

"Thanks." She still looked shocked.

I opened the door. "Joy! We're here!" I put my car keys down on the table next to the door.

"Why're you shouting? Aren't her parents home?" Yeri grabbed my arm, her hands were ice cold.

"No her parents don't live with her."

"They don't?" She looked at me confused.

"No, she got emancipated."

"Oh..."

"Follow me." She was still holding onto my arm tightly.

I led her to the living room and sat her down on the sofa. "Wait here."

"Okay."

I walked down the hallway to the red room. I knocked. "Joy are you decent?"

"Yes we are. Come in."

I opened the door. The sight that greeted me was a mess. Wendy was wrecked, but she still looked hot. Joy was sweaty and panting. "I thought you said you were decent."

"I am. Don't you think?" She smiled.

"No. Get dressed, Yeri's in the living room." I walked back out to where Yeri was seate don the sofa, wringing her hands in her lap. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Is there any tea?"

"I'm sure there is. What kind?"

"Any kind is fine."

"Okay I'll go make you some." I smiled, hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

I came back with a ginger tea in my hands, Yeri was crying and shaking.


	10. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter switches pov a lot, so it may be a little hard to follow (sorry) AND MINOR VIOLENCE!
> 
> ALSO!! I've been in the hospital a lot recently so I haven't had much energy or motivation to write, but I'll take care of myself more I promise! I'll try and write a bit more too now that I'm feeling a bit better. Originally, I was going to post this on my birthday and make it into a special episode, but unfortunately, I was quite sick on my birthday so I didn't do much of anything :(
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 

_How did I end up like this? What's going on? I don't understand this. Many changes in things that have yet to be understood. The understanding is meant for something more than such a weak being such as oneself. Her eyes gaze upon me in a frightful manner. Now I know she can read me like a book that's been knocked off it's high place of hiding. How so?_

* * *

 

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

"I didn't want this..."

"I know, everything will be okay." Seulgi hugged me, her arms feeling more inviting than ever.

"Will it really? I just want to know what happened to Irene...she just, disappeared."

"Yeah, she did...I'm sure it's not a big deal Yeri, really." She didn't sound too convincing.

"Yeri don't worry about it." I looked up to see Wendy smiling brightly at me.

"I guess I shouldn't..." I wiped the remaining tears off my cheeks before they could leave stains.

"Soooooo, I'm guessing you're staying here tonight." Joy was standing opposite of everyone else, looking a little awkward.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

She looked at me with a blank expression for a few seconds before smiling. "Of course you dummy. I'm not that cruel."

"Well you did insult her the first day of school." Wendy giggled. A cute sound it was.\

"Hey that was one time! Shut up Wendy, this is why no one likes you." She crossed her arms.

"Joy! Be nice!" Seulgi hit her arm and laughed.

"Alright Yeri cheer up! Tonight will be fun, I promise." Joy took both my hands in hers and pulled me off the couch.

_**~Irene's pov~** _

"What were you thinking! Are you trying to expose us!"

"I didn't know what I was doing Taeyeon! Okay! It's not like I did it intentionally!"

"You sure about that?! Seems like you wanted to do it, you fucking sadist! You could've killed her! What would you do if you did? Huh?" She was almost in tears.

"Just shut up already! You're giving me a damn headache you crazy bitch!" I ran upstairs to my room.

I'm very well aware of what I've done. I don't need Taeyeon yelling at me for it. I want to know if Yeri is okay, but...what if she remembers what happened? Will she tell people? Am I in trouble? This isn't a good situation.

I want Yeri to be mine, but I can't have that given the current situation. Why does everything have to be so difficult?

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

"Oh! I got it! I know just the thing to make this night even better." Joy was smirking at us.

"What would that be." Seulgi was staring back at her with the same expression.

"Clubbing!"

"Joy, we're in high school, why would we go clubbing?" What kind of idea even is this?

"Well my parents own a club here, and I'm allowed in whenever I want sooooo, and think about it this way. You'll forget all of the previous events from tonight and have a lot of fun." She was looking at me expectantly. "Whatcha think Yeri." She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Um, I guess, sure."

"Great! Let's get ready then." She stood up and clasped her hands together. "I call dibs on Yeri!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the floor where we were all sitting.

"Not fair! I wanted to do Yeri's makeup..." Seulgi pouted.

"Too bad so sad."

Before I knew it I was sitting on a toilet while Joy was pulling out various makeup products from a bag.

"Don't worry, I'll make you look super sexy."

"I'm not sure if I should he excited or worried." I looked up at her.

"Hmm, both probably."

Well that's reassuring.

_//30 minutes later//_

"Done! Do you like it?"

I stood up and looked in the mirror, and damn. I was almost unrecognizable.

"Oh my god...Joy you're amazing!"

"I know right! Took you long enough to figure it out fool." She had a big smile on her face, and a slight blush.

"Now uh, what should I wear?"

"Oh! You can borrow some of my clothes. Let's go find you something." And again, I was being led down a long hallway. She stopped in front of a door and opened it. "This is my closet. Well, the one I use for going out."

It was huge. Why is her closet so big? Why are there so many clothes? I can't even imagine having this many clothes to choose from.

"Ooh! This! Try it on." She threw a pink dress at me. But...it's plastic? What?

"You want me to wear this?" I looked down at the thing in my hands.

"Yes! Now put it on."

And so I did.

"Oh my god! You look sexy as fuck! I know the perfect thing to pair it with." She snapped, then moved behind me.

She stood in front of me with a pink fur coat in her hands.

"Do people really wear this stuff to clubs?"

"Only high end people like me, but yeah."

She helped me put it on, along with some knee high pink boots, also plastic. How do people even wear this stuff? I feel a little overwhelmed by it all.

"Perfect. You're art, Yeri." She looked me over, smiling.

"Proud of yourself much?" We laughed.

"Alright let me get dressed then we'll go see what Seulgi and Wendy are doing."

She decided on a long sleeved red velvet dress with a black harness and black knee high boots. She looked amazing. Hotter than me even.

"Let's go."

We got to where Seulgi and Wendy were waiting, already ready.

"You look hot Yeri!" Seulgi was the first one to comment.

"For real! You're gonna get a lot of guys tonight, or girls. Whichever you prefer." Wendy smiled.

"Thanks. You guys also look great."

"Not as good as you, but thanks!"

Seulgi was wearing a sequin bodysuit with a denim jacket, and Wendy was wearing a red mini skirt with a red halter top to match.

They both looked hot.

_**~Irene's pov~** _

_Some fresh air would be nice._

I feel even worse now. The smell of the forest reminds me of that day. I can't do this anymore. I need to see her.

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

"Remember, don't take drinks from strangers. They might drug you and then have sex with you. It's not consensual if you're drunk. Alright have fun."

And she was gone. Now what? I know nothing about clubbing. Why did they bring me if they were just going to leave me? This is ridiculous.

"Hey gorgeous." I felt someone's hand snake around my waist. What the actual fuck.

"Excuse me for a moment." I don't think I've avoided someone that fast in my life.

Where did Seulgi go? She couldn't have gone that far in 3 minutes. There's too many people here. I don't see her, but I see Joy. That'll work.

"Hey, have you seen Seulgi?"

"Nope. You want a drink?" She pointed to the drink she was holding in her hand.

"Sure." What am I getting myself into.

It was only 4 hours ago that I was sitting on the bathroom floor crying, now I'm standing in a club about to make some poor decisions. Funny how that works.

"Here." She handed me a small glass with a clear liquid in it.

"What is it?"

"It's the strongest thing they have. You need it. Now drink. Cheers." She smiled, then drank the whole thing in less than 2 seconds.

I did the same. Wow. That burns.

"Jesus Joy, how do you drink this stuff?" I was now coughing.

"You get used to it after a while. Have some water." She handed me a glass, which I took gratefully. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I feel weird now. "I think I need to dance. Let's dance."

"Okay Yeri! See now you get it." She smirked, grabbing my wrist and leading me to where people were dancing close together.

The music was loud and I could feel the base throught the floor.

"C'mon Yeri, show me what you got." Joy was swaying her hips to the music. It looked so natural for her.

I tried copying her, wasn't that hard actually. It was fun really.

I felt a pair of hands on my hips, and someone pressed closely behind me.

"Found you." Seulgi's voice. I wonder where she's been. Doesn't matter.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Seulgi~ I missed you!"

_**~Seulgi's pov~** _

"Did you really?" I laughed. "Yeri are you drunk?"

"So what! Dance with me!" She turned around and started swaying her hips against mine. God I think I might die.

"Joy how much did she drink?"

"Just one shot." She kept dancing.

"Of?"

"Strong stuff. I'm gonna go get that hot bitch over there." She pointed at some girl standing alone. "Catch ya later girls~"

And she's gone.

"I think I needed this soooo much." Yeri was looking directly in my eyes. It felt like she was staring into my soul. "I love you so much my dancing bear."

Dancing bear? What? Fuck it. I like this side of Yeri. Now's my chance.

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

Seulgi wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her. "Huh? I like this."

And then I felt her lips on mine. They were soft. I like this more than I think I should.

_**~Irene's pov~** _

Her hands, on my girl. That's mine not her's. She needs to know her place.

"What do you think you're doing? That isn't yours. Hands off my property bitch."

"Irene?" Yeri's voice was small, and sounded frightened almost.

"Let's go."

"Hey! Let go of her!" Why is she trying to stop me? She needs to stop before she gets herself into more trouble.

"Who do you think you're talking to. Learn your place."

She raised her hand, so I pushed her, causing her to fall.

"We're leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit crazy right? Leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! If not it's okay I understand :)
> 
> Also, did you all have a good thanksgiving? I hope you did!


	11. Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a happy holiday! Enjoy!

 

* * *

___I feel like I'm drowning, but I can't even care. She pulls me back to reality, just to sink me back under the harsh waves that rip the air from my lungs. When will this end? No. I don't wish for it to end. I never want this to disappear. I need something to draw me in and never let me go. Is the forest still so inviting?_

* * *

 

_**~Yeri's pov~** _

"Irene? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I'm so dizzy I can't think. I thought I was just having  fun with Seulgi and Joy and Wendy, but now I'm with, Irene? Why?

 

"Yeri, it doesn't matter how I found you, okay? Why were you in a club? Do you know what you could've gotten yourself into?" She looked worried. Genuinely worried.

 

"No..." What is she even talking about?

 

She grabbed my shoulders. "Look, I need to tell you something." I wanted to look into her eyes, but I feel like I would get lost in them. But, she needs to tell me something...

 

Tell me something? "Tell me what?"

 

"Yeri! What are you doing? You can't just leave with her!" Seulgi looked like she was about to punch someone. I've never seen her like this. Is this even Seulgi? The same one that came for me when I was having a hard time?

  
Doesn't look like it.

 

"Hey! Yeri come over here. Now." Joy had a cold facial expression. She looked scary. I took a step towards her, but I felt a hand on my forearm stop me.

 

"She's not going with you." Irene's voice had dropped into a low and almost frightening sound. I got chills just listening to it.

 

Joy started laughing. "Excuse me? That wasn't a question. Yeri, come on."

 

"Uh...I don't know what's going on here, but can we all just calm down a bit..." I look at Irene, who still had her cold stare fixed on Joy. I then looked a Joy who was doing the same.

 

Why are they being so standoff-ish? There's no need for it. "Guys, please stop. I'm gonna go with Irene, okay? Don't worry about it."

 

"Good, Yeri let's go." Irene didn't even look away from Joy.

 

Joy walked directly up to Irene, standing only an inch from her. "What's your problem? She doesn't belong to you."

 

"She doesn't belong to you either."

 

Joy's hand somehow found it's way into Irene's hair, pulling her head to the side. Irene's hand flew to Joy's neck.

 

"Joy stop! Let's not fight." I grabbed her wrist. "Let go." No answer. "Joy, let go of her." Wait, shouldn't I be concerned for Joy too? Irene is practically about to choke her.

 

"Yeri stay out of this." She shoved me onto the ground. Pain shot up through my back, where I landed.

 

"Ow! Joy what the hell!" Thankfully I didn't hit my head too hard.

 

When I looked up, Joy and Irene were fighting. Seulgi was standing back, her hand over her mouth, she looked just as shocked as I was. Wendy was crouched down next to the building, looking near hysteric.

 

I struggled to stand up, there was a dull pain in my back, protesting against me. I finally managed to stand, I ran towards the two of them. "Stop!"

 

A hand found it's way around my neck and suddenly I was on the ground again. Irene was sitting on top of me, her legs on either side of me waist. She looked crazy, like she didn't recognize me.

 

"I told you to stay out of this!" Joy's voice came from behind Irene, and then she pulled her off me. They rolled around on the ground, trying to hurt each other. The only way I can describe this is terrifying.

 

"Hey! Ladies! Stop!" A deep voice called out, presumably a man's voice.

 

Joy's head whipped around so fast, I thought she might have given herself whiplash. And then she was gone, along with Seulgi and Wendy, who had been sitting on the ground the entire time. Are they really going to leave us here to get in trouble like this?

 

Irene's cold hand around my wrists brought me back to the present reality. Why are her hands always cold? We were running. Why does it seem like I'm always running away from things these days? Everything has been such a mess recently. I can't keep up with it all.

 

It's getting so dark. I can't feel my legs anymore, they feel like jelly. Darkness overcame me so suddenly.

 

* * *

  _My head hurts. Is this a dream? Where am I? Who am I? Have I been dreaming this all? It's seems to be moving too fast for reality? It's like a book. I can already predict the ending, but I can't stop reading. For some reason, I feel drawn to it. Drawn to the idea of this, false reality._

 

* * *

"Yeri?"

 

Someone is calling my name.

 

"Madam Yeri."

 

A familiar, warm yet harsh voice. Who else would call me madam Yeri? There's only two I know.

 

"Wake up."

 

I opened my eyes. It's bright. Too bright.

 

"Finally you're awake. Irene said you fainted. Are you alright?" Taeyeon.

 

I sat up abruptly. "How did I get here." It came off as more a statement than anything else.

 

"Irene brought you. This is our home. It's strange thought, no one has ever been here before." She looked away, a distant look was on her face. A pale yellow mug was resting in her hands, steam coming from the top.

 

I looked around. Wow. This was much different from what I expected. "Do you live alone?" Everything was white. Not a single thing in this house was of any color. The table, the couch, the rug, the bookcase, everything.

 

"Yes. It's just me and Irene here." She took a sip of whatever was in that mug she was holding.

 

"Oh, I see..." Why is all the furniture in this house white? It's almost unsettling. No, it was unsettling. An eerie feeling creeped its way into me. Was it always this hard to breathe?

 

"Irene will be down soon. Shall I get you something madam?" She looked at me quizzically. Her golden eyes looked like that of a cat, but her face looked like a puppy.

 

"Ah, no thank you." I'm not sure if I should trust anything for the moment.

 

"Suit yourself." She stood up and walked away. I didn't know where she was going, nor did I care where she was going. I think I just want some time alone.

 

"Yeri." I turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Irene was standing at the top of a spiral staircase, staring down at me. Only then I noticed it was a loft.

 

"Yes?" I watched as she descended down the stairs, still looking directly at me. "Is there anything you want to explain to me."

 

"Yes. There is actually. There's a lot I want to tell you." She now stood at the bottom of the stairs.

 

"Want to tell me? No, it isn't something to want Irene. It's something you need to tell me." How can she speak so casually like this? I stood up from the couch.

 

"Okay, then I'll tell you. Whatever you want to know. Ask anything." She crossed the room, now standing in front of me, but not too close.

 

"What happened that day, before I was in the hospital. Why are there teeth shaped marks on my neck. Can you explain all that?" I was feeling angrier by the second. There was no need to, but yet there was.

 

"It was an animal." She was calm about this. Too calm. Shouldn't she at least show that she's worried?

 

"Bullshit Irene. I don't believe that anymore. Tell me what really happened." How can she even think to say that? I'm not as dumb as she thinks I am.

 

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Her look was more serious now.

 

"Yes. That's what I've been saying. Tell me." I want to know.

 

"It was me."

 

"What? Irene stop messing around and just tell the truth." Is this a joke to her?

 

"It was me. Do you really not remember?" Her eyes were searching for something. I wish I hadn't made eye contact, I feel like I can't look away now. Those green eyes that remind me of a forest, one you can get lost in and never care.

 

I looked away, which seemed so hard to do. "You're speaking nonsense. I'm leaving." This is ridiculous. Why did I even think she would tell me.

 

I stood up from the couch and made for the exit. A hand around my waist stopped me. Now her whole arm was encircled around my waist, and I was against her chest. My skin felt hot, too hot.

 

"Irene what-" The other hand that wasn't holding me came up to my face and grabbed my jaw. She forcefully tilted my head to the side.

 

"Don't remember this? Not even a little?" Her lips were so close to the bite marks on my neck, barely brushing against them as she spoke. A weird tingly feeling started in the marks.

 

"N-no." It was getting harder to breathe.

 

"What a shame. You're so perfect, the rarest of them all." Her tone was cold, yet soft.

 

"I-I don't- ah!" Teeth had sunk into my skin, a sharp burning sensation blossomed from the wound. I felt hot, I wanted to crawl out of my own skin. The pain faded into pleasure, it was too much.

 

"Do you remember?" There was red on her lips, dripping down her chin. She wiped it off with the back of her hand, then slowly licked it all off. It was the most terrifying, yet arousing, thing I had ever seen.

 

"Y-yes!" No. I don't remember at all. "Let go of me. Please." Is this what happened that day? Did she do this, is that why I have bite marks? From her? Why am I calm about this?

 

"Your wish is my command dear." She let go of me, and I fell to the floor. For the second time in the last 24 hours.

 

My hand automatically flew to where the thick red liquid was seeping out of my neck. It felt warm. I didn't like that.

 

"Should I help you with that?" She crouched down to my level, looking at me with an almost sweet look in her eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't actually drink any, just bit you." A sadistic smile was plastered on her face.

 

"Stay away from me! What the hell are you?!" I didn't actually want her to stay away, but I also do. I'm afraid of the things this woman can do.

 

"Haven't you figured that out already?" I shook me head. "Come on Yeri, you're a smart girl. I drink blood and prey and humans and animals. What do you think I am?"

 

"A vampire?" What even-

 

"Correct! That's what I am. Now that you know, I can't let you go. You might tell someone." Her fingertips brushed against my cheek. I wanted to lean into the touch, but I fought the urge.

 

"What? I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

 

"You promise?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"No, that won't do. You were interested in me from the beginning, so why is it different now? All those times you thought of me while you were locked in that prison you call a home, is it different now?" She stood up slowly, never breaking eye contact.

 

"How did you know that? Can you, read minds?" This feels unreal.

 

She laughed, a mischievious sound. "Yeri, I'm a vampire, not an mind reader. I can feel emotions, but I can't read minds."

 

"Emotions? Like, you can tell how other people feel?" Like an empath?

 

"Yes. Right now, you're scared and confused, right?"

 

"Y-yes..." None of this is making sense anymore. The fact that my neck is still bleeding doesn't help any of this.

 

"Dearest sister, stop bothering her. You've already scared her enough as is." Taeyeon  was standing right beside her. "Let's get you cleaned up now, okay?" She held her hands out.

 

I nodded. She took my hands in hers and led me upstairs, I almost tripped several times. Everything up here is white too. Why is everything in this house white? It doesn't make any sense.

 

"I'm sorry she's like this. She's just been so deprived lately." She opened a door and waited for me to go in first.

 

"Deprived? Of what?" From blood? Is that why she's like this now.

 

"From you. You were her source of energy. Vampires don't just feed off of blood, you know. We can feed off of sexual energy as well. Weird, isn't it." She was pulling things out from a drawer, medical supplies.

 

"Yeah, weird. So, how did everything end up like this?" I feel like I should get some sort of explaination for this all.

\

"Well, Irene didn't want to live without you, so she stalked you. Now that she has you, she won't let you go. I won't let you go either." What? "Now darling, I don't think this will need stitches."

 

She began cleaning the wound. It stung, but it's better than it getting infected. I wonder how things came to be this way. Taeyeon's touches were gentle and light, which I appreciated.

 

"So, if Irene can feel emotions, then does that mean you can too?"

 

She chuckled, a warm feeling spread though me when she did. It was a nice sound. "No, I am special, you could say, but not the same way my sister is." She looked into my eyes, a soft smile set on her lips.

 

"So then what makes you special?" I liked looking into her golden eyes. They were just so pretty, it's hard not to admire them.

 

"Well, I can alter people's emotions. Just by touching someone, I can change the way they feel. It may not be 100% effective, but it can still alter the previous emotion." She sounded smart.

 

"Wow, that sounds really cool. I wish I could be something..." Wait, what am I thinking right now?

 

"Well, we all have our wishes." She looked away from me. "I'm finished now."

 

"Oh, thanks." I instinctively put my hand against the bandage on my neck. I wonder if this will really be a bad thing for me later...

 


	12. Authors Note

Hello everyone, i know you were probably all hoping for another chapter, but there’s been a problem. My computer has stopped working, therefore deleting the chapter I was working on. I’m really frustrated because I was almost finished writing it too. I don’t really like writing through my phone, but if I really can’t find a way to fix my computer or get a new one I will. 

Basically what I’m trying to say is I’m putting this story on hiatus until I can sort out my situation here. Sorry for the inconvenience everyone, I hope you understand my concern here. I should be back within a month or two, no longer than that. 

Thank you for your understanding, please look forward to when I update next, have a good day!


	13. I’m back!!

Hello everyone! I’m back finally haha... I ended up taking off more time than I thought. My health isn’t so good right now and I might be having surgery soon, but I don’t know for sure yet. Anyway! I’ll be back next week with the new chapter so please look forward to it. I’m sorry that I made you all wait so long T-T but hopefully I’ll be able to update regularly from now on (I think I say this every time though). I also didn’t realize that we’re basically half way through the story, but since it’s going to be a series it’s okay! Thank you to those of you who waited for me to return with the new chapter, although I think I lost a lot of readers :( but that’s okay. Well, that’s all for now! See you all next week!


	14. Clearing Things Up

* * *

**__** _Now that my interest is piqued, I want to know everything there is to know about her. I want no detail left out, now matter how small. Anything can have such an important meaning behind it. Her existence itself is filled with meaning, although she seems to think it’s worth nothing. Dead or alive, there is meaning there. It lies behind the mask in which she wears everyday to conceal the real feelings, of which I have yet to unveil._

* * *

 

 

**_~Yeri’s pov~_ **

 

“You can sleep in my room for tonight. I figured you’d want to be away from Irene for now, seeing as she still needs to explain her part of the story.” She smiled. “Do you need anything?”

 

“No, this is fine.” Her room was all yellow. The theme of the house still throws me off. Why is everything solid colored? Is this some sort of statement architecture.

 

“Well, then goodnight.” She turned to leave the room.

 

“Wait!” What am I doing? She stopped and turned around to look at me. “Um, do vampires sleep?”

 

“Sometimes. It’s optional though. We don’t need to sleep, but some of us like to feel human sometimes, so we do human things.”

 

“Oh, I guess that makes sense…” Why did I even bother asking? “Do you like doing human things?” I don’t even know what that means. What makes vampires and humans different? Do they really act that different?

 

“Sometimes.” She smiled sweetly. “Yeri, get some rest.” She exited the room and shut the door behind her.

 

How can I sleep like this? I’m totally confused. Everything about this room throws me off too. It’s all yellow. Why is everything in this house so weird? It’s creepy in a way. 

 

The walls are a bright pale yellow color, but two of the walls was made out of glass. I would imagine the view would be stunning during the day. It overlooked the forest, which seemed to be all black in the darkness of the night. There was an easel in front one of the glass walls, I wonder if Taeyeon likes painting.

 

There was a bed in the middle room. The bedding was yellow and it had cute white fluffy pillows decorating it. There were fairy lights hanging above it as well. I see Taeyeon likes cute things. I wonder if this is what she means by “human things”. What do vampires enjoy then? Maybe they’re all just into scary and creepy things. Maybe that’s why this house is so strange.

 

I guess none of that should matter anymore. I’m in a house with two killers. Shouldn’t I be afraid? Irene almost killed me twice…whatever. It doesn’t matter. Everything that’s happened in the last two days is irrelevant right this moment. I just need to sleep. What if this turns out to be a dream? Doubtful, but still a possibility. 

 

I’ll just sleep for now.

  
  


**_~Taeyeon’s pov~_ **

 

“Is she asleep?” Irene came around the corner, lurking I suppose.

 

“Probably not. Curiosity always manages to get the best of her, but you already know that don’t you.” 

 

“Yes, I do know that. Taeyeon, what did you tell her?” Her tone changed ever so slightly, sounding more angry. 

 

“Just the basics. I didn’t really go into detail. I left that part for you, although she seems to trust me more.” 

 

“Listen, I haven’t done anything truly wrong here. So stop putting ideas in her head. I know you like doing that.” She stepped closer, getting in my face. Not a good idea.

 

“Maybe you should tell that to the other one. What’s her name again? Was it, Joy?” Was it really that one? I believe so. “Yes, that’s the one. Haven’t you stopped to consider the fact that she might be toying with our gem’s precious memories?” 

 

I could see her face twist into an uncomfortable expression before she looked at me again. “Do you think she would really do that?”

 

“Oh my sweet sister,” I put my hand on her cheek, “I really do think so. Perhaps she even altered that girl Seulgi’s memories too. Wouldn’t it make sense? Think about it. Why else would Seulgi hate you so much?” She remained silent. “Joy is making her think that you’re stealing Yeri from her when she never had Yeri in the first place. Yeri never liked her in that way to begin with. Don’t you see it now?”

 

“So this is all her fault. I knew I should’ve killed her back then.” She backed away from me, still making eye contact.

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“I thought if I did people would notice. Don’t you remember? Joy had many suitors back then. If she mysteriously turned up dead, wouldn’t they notice?” She has a point.

 

“You’re right. It isn’t like that anymore. It would be easy to cover up her death now.” Irene’s gaze was intense. “Should we do it? We wouldn’t want her to cause any more trouble, now would we?”

 

“I suppose.” She folded her arms over her chest. “She’s lived a few centuries, she’s had her fun, now it’s my turn to have fun.”

  
  


**_~Yeri’s pov~_ **

 

“Good morning madam.” Taeyeon’s voice. “Rise and shine~ the sun is up and you should be too.”

 

I want to stay like this forever. It’s so comfortable.

 

“I made breakfast. You can’t let it go cold. Come on, get up.” She pulled the covers off of me. The cold air hit me and made me want to curl in on myself for warmth.

 

“Yeri~ get up please~” She really is something else.

 

“Okay, no more nice unnie* (see notes). Get your lazy ass up now.” She pulled me out of the bed and I hit the floor.

 

“Taeyeon what the hell, can’t you see that I was sleeping peacefully?”

 

“Not anymore. Go wash up. The bathroom is just down the hall to the left. I already left some towels and clothes there for you.”

 

I’ve only been here for one day and she’s already treating me like family. It’s not a bad thing, but a little strange for me. I don’t have siblings so it’s just a bit unusual, or unfamiliar. But, like I said, It isn’t a bad feeling. 

 

When I stepped into the bathroom there were clothes sitting on top of the counter. I think they’re Taeyeon’s clothes, since Irene usually wears dark colors and these clothes are bright. I went to turn on the shower, but, why is this so confusing? Aren’t showers all the same? Why does this look so different? If I ask for help will I seem stupid? I’m really confused here honestly. I guess I should just ask for help. 

 

“Need help?” The sound of Taeyeon’s voice made me jump. 

 

How did she know? “Um, yeah actually I do.” I opened the door and she was standing right there, her usual smile in place. “But, how did you know?”

 

“Well I would have heard if the water turned on. Oh, also, your thoughts tend to be quite loud.”

 

“Didn’t you say you could change emotions? You can read people’s minds too?” What the hell?

 

“I guess I forgot to mention that. I can only read people who I interact with. If I’ve never talked to the person, I can’t read them. But not all vampires can possess two abilities. I’m a more, how you say, rare species.” She moved towards the shower and turned it on. “And no, Irene isn’t like me. She only has one.”

 

Well that explains some. I don’t know if I’ll ever be used to this. “I see…thanks for um, turning on the shower.” This got really awkward really fast.

 

“You know how to turn it back off, yes?” 

 

“Yes. Thank you.” I waited until she walked out and closed the door before sighing. 

 

I locked the door. I just need some time to think. Or maybe I shouldn’t think. I don’t think my thoughts are safe anymore.

 

**_~Irene’s pov~_ **

 

“She’s in the shower.” Taeyeon bounded down the stairs and into the living room where I was sitting.

 

“I know. Tell me one thing sister, does Yeri think about me?”

 

“Sometimes. It’s not like thinking about you in a loving way though. More like she’s confused as to why you are the way you are and why you want her.” 

 

“Well, I’d like to explain more to her, but she really should get home soon.”

 

“Then how about you explain while you drive her home.” There was a hint of mischief in her voice. “But, I really am just as curious as miss Yeri. Why are you so obsessed with her? You don’t seem to think about her much at all, yet here you are asking about what she’s thinking about you.”

 

“I’ve found ways around your gift, Taeyeon. I’ve been with you for over 100 years, don’t you think I would know how  to conceal my thoughts by now?” 

 

“That’s true. You truly frustrate me Irene.” She turned to leave.

 

“Going somewhere?” I encouraged.

 

“Yes. To hunt. Wouldn’t want to be so hungry that I accidentally feed on Yeri. We can’t put her in danger like that, you know.” She teased.

 

“I’m very aware of that sister. Now go, find a nice deer or something.” I don’t like living those ‘vegetarian’ ways. It’s not enough to fully satisfy. I crave something sweeter and more fulfilling.

 

Yeri’s blood is just that. I’ve never tasted a human as sweet as her before. They’re usually quite savory. Some people can even be bitter. But, Yeri’s sweetness intrigues me. One taste of her blood is enough to intoxicate any vampire.

 

I question myself a lot recently. Am I worthy of Yeri’s love? Will I ever be enough for her? Does she even want me to be  a part of her life? These questions tend to plague my mind quite often. It feels as if I’m going insane. If things were more silent, would I still feel this way? Perhaps I would. Silence can drive a human insane. Then again, I’m not human, so why should these rules apply to me.

 

If only Yeri would think about me in deeper ways. Maybe I could have my way with her if that were the case. With the current situation at hand, it’ll be awhile before I can even start to dig deeper and discover who she really is on the inside. Fortunately for me, I have eternity. Yeri on the other hand, does not.

  
  


**_~Yeri’s pov~_ **

 

I don’t think these clothes suit me at all. Light denim shorts and a white cropped tank top with a flannel. This seems like Taeyeon’s style. I look innocent in this. Am I really allowed to call myself that? I don’t know anymore. What I do know is that I need to talk to Irene about some things. If I don’t confront her, nothing will be accomplished. 

 

“She’s waiting downstairs.” I was greeted by Taeyeon right when I opened the door. “I would be careful though. She’s in her thoughts right now. If you disturb her she might tear your head off. Good luck!” She skipped away as if she didn’t just tell me I could be killed.

 

Great. Now what should I do. Risk my life, or risk my mental state getting worse? I think I’ll go with the first option. Why not.

 

I slowly walked down the stairs. Irene was sitting in one of the chairs diagonal from the couch. Her legs were crossed and her hands folded resting on her knees. She wasn’t moving. She looked like a statue. She was dressed in all black too, which contrasted nicely against the white of the chair. 

 

I’m nervous already. I shouldn’t be. No, I’m the one who wanted to do this. I’ve done this to myself, so I can’t complain about it.

 

“Irene.” Surprisingly my voice didn’t shake.

 

Her head snapped towards me and in two seconds she was in front of me.

 

“Yes?” Her face was void of expression.

 

“Is that also a vampire thing?” 

 

“Yes. We’re faster than humans. Actually, all of our senses are heightened.” She sounded like she was reciting text from a book.

 

“I see. I actually wanted to ask you some questions. Is that alright?” Just looking at her is giving me anxiety.

 

“Of course. Ask anything.” Anything. That’s dangerous.

 

“To start, how old are you really?” I’m not even sure if I really want to know the answer to this question.

 

“198 years old.” 

 

“That’s...younger than I anticipated.”

 

“How old did you think I was?” Her facial expression changed ever so slightly.

 

“I don’t know...like, 500 or something.” Now I feel a little stupid.

 

She chuckled. “Nice to know you think I’m such an old lady.”

 

“I didn’t mean it that way! Just-”

 

“Don’t worry about it. What’s your next question.” She went back to being serious again. It’s like she didn’t just look happy for a second.

 

“Right. What about Taeyeon?”

 

“To start, she isn’t my real sister. I met her shortly after I was turned. She became my, savior, you could say.”

 

“She saved you? From what?” Did something bad happen to her before she met Taeyeon?

 

“It’s a very long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes. I want to hear it.”

 

“Have a seat then. I’ll make you some coffee.” She disappeared into the kitchen.

 

“Okay…” Now I’m really curious about her past. I’m finally getting a full explanation. I wonder how bad the situation could’ve been for Irene to use the word  _ savior _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnie= older sister (term used by younger females to address an older female.) -although I’m sure most of you already know this, but just in case you didn’t here it is! 
> 
> Next chapter will be Irene’s backstory. See you next week!


	15. Irene’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 
> 
> **MENTION OF RAPE**

**_December 13, 1821_ **

 

As I’m surrounded by the dark and cold of the night, there is only one thing on my mind. Stay safe. Young ladies shouldn’t be out this late at night. What was I thinking? Clearly I wasn’t. The footsteps behind me seem to be quickening along with me. How do I escape this situation? This dress isn’t allowing me to move as quick as I would like. I believe this man has been following me since I left the apothecary. Mother is sick and I need to return soon. 

 

I felt a hand at my shoulder and brushed it off, held up my skirt, and ran as fast as I could. Fast wasn’t fast enough. The man suddenly appeared in front of me and I ran into him, falling to the ground. 

 

“Please let me go, I need to return home. My mother is sick and she needs medicine. Please just spare me this once sir!” I tried pleading. I dare not look up at the man standing before me. 

 

“Let you go? That would be such a shame. I was hoping we could have a little fun. What do you say dear? Would you like to play a game with me?” His smile was crooked like that of a villain. 

 

“No I don’t want to go with you! Leave me alone!” I tried to stand up, but the man grabbed arm harshly and pulled me off the ground. 

 

“Too bad I couldn’t get you to agree. I really hate doing this without consent. I need a new plaything. I apologize in advance.” 

 

Before I could let out word, I felt a great burning pain in my neck as he sunk his teeth into my flesh. I tried to scream only to be stopped by a hand against my mouth. It felt as is my skin was on fire. I barely even noticed when his teeth left my skin and I was now being carried in his arms. 

 

This is the demon in the stories that the men would tell the women to scare them. Who ever knew that it could be true. 

 

“I’ll only ask one thing of you. Listen to everything I say, only do what you’re told. No one else matters. You belong to me now. Do you understand?” That was the last thing I heard before the world around me faded away. 

  
  


**_June 21, 1820_ **

 

The man before me was not the same man I met a few years ago. This man had a look of fear in his eyes. One that said  _ ‘please don’t kill me’ _ . Now who would I be if I cared for such nonsense. 

 

“Suho. Why do you look so afraid right now? It’s only me.” His reaction was still the same. “Figured it out now, have you? You were always so quick to notice these things about me. A man as knowledgeable as yourself shouldn’t be so open about it. If you know so much, keep it for yourself. What good will it do when you let others know what you know?” He began backing away from me.

 

“Irene, please… I didn’t do anything wrong here, really! I won’t tell anyone about you. You have my word…” He pleaded. As if that would work on me now. I’ve learned to shut all of my emotions off.

 

“You really are something. First, you tried to court me. Now, you want to expose me as a demon and do what? Lock me in a cage and leave me in the street for everyone to see what a dangerous creature I am? Suho, don’t fool yourself. I really am thirsty, and you pose a threat to me. What’s stopping me from killing you right now? Nothing.”

 

“Irene wai-”

 

I sunk my teeth into the space between his neck and shoulder. This is the place which is most ideal to drink from. His blood leaves a bitter after taste in my mouth. Disgusting. How could a man like him ridicule me so easily, and when his life is in danger, plead and beg for me to spare him. I will say though, his screams were a beautiful sound to me. I never get tired of hearing such things.

 

Once I had finished my meal, his body slipped through my hands and fell to the ground with a loud  _ thump _ . It truly is satisfying to look down and see a man at my feet, lifeless. His normally beize skin had turned a sickly pale color and his cheeks stained with tears. If I were to leave him here in the alley he would be discovered and the town would make a fuss about demons preying on innocent people. If I took him and burned his body people would take notice of his disappearance and start searching for him. Leaving him here seems to be the better option.

 

_ Don’t you want people to see you for who you are? Leaving him here will just worry people. Make this your art. Do it. _

 

The sound of his voice sends chills all throughout my body. I can’t disappoint him now.

 

_ ‘Town Nobleman Found Dead In The Street _

 

_ A great tragedy was discovered early this morning. Nobleman Kim Junmyeon was found to be dead in an alleyway near an old abandoned building. There was a bite mark on his neck that is believed to have been left by a demon of the night. Suspicion arises as these cases have been becoming more frequent. This victim also bears the same markings as the previous victims……’ _

  
  


It’s funny to me. How they write these stories to inform people and tell them to be cautious at night when in reality, nothing is stopping me from killing during the day. Those legends that say we can only come out during the night are all wrong. In fact, most of the legends are based on fiction, not fact. They tend to dramatize everything that is worthy of a story.

  
  


**_January 1, 1900_ **

“Go on, follow him.” His lips were so close that I could feel them ever so lightly against my ear.

 

“Won’t you come with me?” When I turned around I was met with a sharp gaze. “Yosuke.”

 

He pulled my closer by my shirt. “I’ve told you before not to call me that. Say it one more time and I’ll cut out your tongue.” He loosened his grip and shoved me backwards.

 

I stumbled but caught myself before I could fall. “Kenzou, I don’t want to go alone this time. It gets quite boring doing everything myself.” I watched as he looked after the man who was now farther away from us.

 

“You know I have no interest in the humans.”

 

“That has nothing to do with it. Wouldn't you like to watch? I’ll put on a good show for you.” I could see a smirk starting to take the place of his usual serious expression. It was more of a half smile in this case though.

 

“Very well then. Let’s go find him, shall we?” 

  
  


**_March 7, 1932_ **

 

The first time I met this stranger was a week ago. I’ve seen her quite a few times since then. I know she’s been watching me. It’s odd. She isn’t afraid of me, or attracted to me, or anything that people around me usually feel. She’s curious. Too curious. I feel the strong need to tear her apart and leave her in a box on the street corner.

 

She begins walking in my direction. Her walk is smooth and very feline. The way she moves reminds me of a cat. “Good evening miss. May I join you?” She motioned to the seat in front of me.

 

“Well of course. It’s not everyday that us women can sit down and have a nice chat now is it.” I folded my legs and leaned in closer to her.

 

“I definitely agree with that.” She copied my movements and leaned her elbows against the table. “There is a more pressing matter that I must discuss with you though. May I continue?” What business does she have with me?   
  


“Why have you been following me?”

 

“Good question. I noticed you’re close with an old acquaintance of mine. How is he by the way?” Her eyes were full of curiosity.

 

“I’m not sure who you’re talking about.” 

 

“Do I really need to say his name? I think we both know what happens when someone mentions his name behind his back. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not be hunted down and slaughtered.” She cocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes.

 

“I see. What business do you have with him?”

 

“I need you to relay a message for me.” She was being serious now. That soft look she usual had was now gone.

 

“Does it look like I deliver messages? Tell him yourself.” I stood up to leave only to be stopped by a hand on my wrist. Her grip was strong. Now I’m certain this woman isn’t human.

 

“Tell him, I’m waiting.” With that she released me and swiftly walked away.

 

I don’t even know her name and yet she wants me to pass on a message for her. This is ridiculous. There was something off about her. Perhaps I should at least tell Yosuke that someone who knew him came by and stopped me today.

 

I need to go see him now. 

 

                   ~~~~~~

 

I walked into the building and was greeted with the sight of Yosuke wearing nothing but a robe. There were dark purple and red bruises scattered all across his body. Clearly was having fun before I arrived.

 

“Darling! What brings you here at this hour? Something wrong?” He was standing in front of me now.

 

“Am I not allowed to visit you in the evening?”

 

“Well I didn’t say that. Just… you know what my evenings usually look like.” He dryly laughed. “But that doesn’t answer my question. Now, what brings you here?” He tilted his head to the side, the same way that woman had earlier.

 

“A woman claiming to be an old acquaintance of yours stopped and talked with me today.”

 

“Oh? And what did this woman say.” He gestured for me to sit down.

 

It was a silent order. I did as I was asked.  “She asked me to relay a message to you.” He was staring at me intently now. “‘I’m waiting’. That’s all she said.”

 

“Hm, she’s waiting…” He seemed to be lost in thought now.

 

“Is something the matter?” Is this woman dangerous? Should I be cautious from now on? I can’t ask him these questions.

 

“Not at all.” He began to laugh hysterically. He looked insane. Maybe I should feel afraid now. “That woman… how stupid of her. Promises are only made to be broken, but of course she already knows that.” The smile on his face faded, and in its place was a cold expression. “Irene.” He turned his head to look at me. I suddenly felt uneasy.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

He slowly walked closer. He leaned down, placing his hands on the arm rests of the chair I was sitting in. His face was only an inch from mine. His eyes gazing into mine, the smokey black makeup making it seem more intense.

 

“I want you to find that woman. Once you find her, bring her to me. If you fail to do this one thing for me, I’ll make sure you suffer, for all of eternity. Do you understand?” His warning held more meaning than anything else ever could.

 

“I understand.”

 

He smirked. “Good. Now leave.” 

 

I didn’t hesitate to get up and walk swiftly to the door. How am I supposed to find this woman? She always seems to find me first somehow, but this time it’s different. She already said what she wanted to say to me. I’m not so sure if she will come to find me again.

 

                       ~~~~~

 

“Is this some kind of hobby of yours.” She was standing behind me, I knew it was her before I even turned around to look at her.

“Well, I could hear your thoughts from over there.” She pointed to a fruit stand across the street. “You were looking for me but it seems I found you first.” She smiled warmly. “Oh, my name is Taeyeon. I’m sorry for the late introduction. The time just wasn’t right last time.”

 

“Right. I’m Irene. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Same to you. Now, care to explain yourself?”

 

“He’s looking for you. I’ll take you to go see him.” She shifted uncomfortably. Her mood changed suddenly from happy and curious to serious and irritated.

 

“He wants to kill me. I’m correct aren’t I.” She leaned back. “I don’t even have to ask that. Your thoughts are very accessible and uncontrolled. Didn’t he ever teach you to keep your thoughts to yourself?” 

 

This woman…

 

“I suppose he hasn’t. He tortured you, and you still stand by him. He’s been manipulating you all this time, but you didn’t know that, did you? He’s still the same I see.”

 

“How do you know him?”

 

“I saved him, you could say. He had gotten himself into some trouble during his time in Japan. This was shortly after he was turned, of course. He didn’t know what he was doing. Poor kid.”

 

“I realize now that I don’t know much about him. Would you mind telling me more?” I can’t believe I’m actually asking this.

 

“Not at all. Let’s go to my house. It’s safer to talk there.”

  
  


                        ~~~~~

 

“I was taking a nighttime walk when I heard some horrific screams coming from an alleyway nearby. I followed the sound and saw a group of men carrying a young man no older than 18 away. I followed them to see where they were going. They went into an old building and down into its basement. I stayed on the first floor to just listen to what was happening.”

 

“At what age was he turned?”

 

“I was just getting to that.” She glanced at me for a brief second then looked away again. “He was 16 years old. He was attacked by a well known gang in the Tokyo area. They were merciless really, had a malicious reputation. I listened for a while before I finally went down to help him.” She paused and sighed loudly. “He was begging them to let him go, but of course they wouldn’t. It was only when he started shouting that I realized they were going to rape him. They were very brutal as well. I felt bad for the kid so that’s when I stepped in to save him. Now, I don’t like to kill people. I feed off of animal blood, but I couldn’t just leave him there. So, I did the only thing I could. I killed them all. The boy looked terrified, and for good reason too. His body was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. They had broke a few of his bones too. He really was suffering.” A tear slid down her cheek.

 

“I never knew.” How could I have known? Of course he would never tell me something like that.

 

“I’m the one who turned him. I couldn’t just leave him there to die. After I turned him, he went absolutely insane. It’s reasonable thought. If I were assaulted and then turned into a demon I would be the same. The only good quality he has left now is his inability to kill humans or animals. Feeding off of vampire blood did make him stronger than most others, but now it’s not just a survival mechanism for him. He does it for pleasure now. I wonder what he had been through previously to be so messed up in the head.”

 

“I also wonder that sometimes.” I really feel like I can sympathize with Taeyeon for some reason. “Taeyeon.” She turned to look at me. “I need your help.”

 

“I’ll get you out of his hands. After everything he did to you, you don’t need to worry about him anymore. I’ll take care of it.”

  
  


**_October 29, 1997_ **

 

“What do you think of it.” She smiled brightly and placed her hands on her hips.

 

“It’s perfect. You really do know how to house shop. This one is way better than the last one.”

 

“Duh.” She turned around to talk to the real estate agent “We’ll take it.”

 

And with that, we now have a new house. It’s in a more remote area too, which is perfect. Surrounded entirely by the forest, we’ll feel right at home here.

 

“Great. We can start renovating right away. Let’s live peacefully from now on, sister.”

 

“Of course.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make Irene’s story into its own with more detail. Probably only be about six or seven chapters though. Let me know if any of you want more to Irene’s story and I’ll make it happen!


	16. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is a bit shorter than the others, but I hope it’s still good. (It’s a little bit fluffy too)

* * *

_What once was untouched has now been tainted. The familiarity of it all feels out of place. The comforting warmth is no more than a false sense of comfort. The cold holds more than anything else could have ever held in this lifetime. Yet I still find myself searching for understanding. Understanding is nonexistent in this world that I’ve trapped myself in._

* * *

 

 

**_~Yeri’s pov~_ **

 

“Wow...I wouldn’t have even expected anything like that.” That was really the only thing I could say. All other coherent thoughts left my mind completely.

 

“No one would expect anything. That’s just the way it is. You meet a cynical person and the first thing you would think about them is, ‘there’s something wrong with them’. It’s just the way humans think. Understanding is a misconception. Does this make sense to you?” Her face was more expressive than usual. It was throwing me off a little.

 

“Yeah, it does. But, I never thought there was something wrong with you. I just thought there was something off about you, that’s all…” I can’t believe I even thought that to begin with. How could I make any assumption without really knowing her first?

 

“Look at me.” I did as she said. “What do you see.” She was looking for a serious answer.

 

“I see a person. A girl who has few emotions which only vary slightly. She doesn’t ask anything of other people because she’s afraid of being thrown away. She’s been used and then dismissed many times before, but now she has some stability and doesn’t know what to do with it. And…” I wonder if I’m getting this all wrong. I shouldn’t even continue.

 

“And?” She urged me to go on.

 

“And she found someone special. Someone who makes her feel ways she hasn’t felt in a long time. She wants to hold onto this person for as long as she can, she doesn’t want them to leave her just as everyone else has. Irene.” She now had a look of sadness, and something else I couldn’t quite figure out. “I’ve made my decision.” Maybe it’s wrong, but humans are stupid and make wrong decisions. “I want to stay. Don’t push me away.”

 

In one swift motion she was on her feet and so was I. One arm was holding me tightly around my waist while the other was cupping my cheek. Our bodies were pressed so close together that I could feel how cold she was compared to me. My heart was beating so loud and fast I was almost certain she could hear it.

 

“Yeri. Are you sure this is what you want? You can’t take it back once you’ve said it. Now tell me. Is this really what you want.”

 

“Y-yes. I want this. I want you. Even if that makes me some foolish human chasing after something I can never have. I won’t regret it.” I was trying hard not to stutter.

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise.”

She leaned in slowly. Our lips were so close. I could feel her breath tickling my lips and realized I was having trouble breathing now. She closed the space between us, locking our lips together tightly. It was the complete opposite of soft and sweet. It was rough and passionate, a way I’ve never felt before. It startled me when I felt her tongue enter my mouth and start exploring. I gasped. I feel overwhelmed, but at the same time this doesn’t feel like enough. 

 

Irene moved her hand to my thigh and gave a light squeeze, forcing me out of my thoughts. 

 

“Irene!” 

 

We both turned around to see Taeyeon standing there with a big goofy smile and trying not to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

 

“You two, duh.” She kept laughing. “If you’re going to go all the way don’t do it in the living room where all the windows are. Oh, and also, you shouldn’t do it when other people are home too.” She began shaking her head. “What should I do with you two now that I caught you?”

 

“Shut up. I was enjoying a moment of pure happiness, and you ruined it.” Irene doesn’t look nearly half as surprised as I was.

 

“Mhm sure. Are you sure it wasn’t something else?” Her words were suggestive.

 

“Keep talking and I’ll rip your head off.”

 

“So scary! Just satisfy yourself for now, we have to get Yeri home at some point.”

 

“What?” Irene was being serious now.

 

“Shit. I totally forgot. I never explained where I was going to my dad. He must be so worried right now.” How could I forget something so important?

 

“Oh he is. He’s even reported you as missing.” Taeyeon was being serious now too.

 

“He did?”

 

“He did.” She confirmed. “That’s why we have to get you home. The last thing he remembers is you leaving the house while you were in a depressed state. Of course he would be beyond worried at this point. So we have to take you back today. But don’t worry, we’ll still see each other at school.” She smiled. “Don’t act like this is goodbye Yeri, because it’s not.”

 

“Right.” How could I forget that. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again. 

 

“I’m sure Seulgi and all your other friends are worried as well.” Taeyeon has a good point.

 

“Yeah...I think I missed a few days of school too.” It’s as if time doesn’t exist here. I didn’t even realize I was missing days of school.

 

“It’s alright. We all did. Since we were busy here looking after you.”

 

“Oh. Sorry about that…” I didn’t think that I would need someone to look after me. 

 

“So, with that being said, let’s get you home Yeri.”

 

“Okay.” Wait, “Do you have a car?”

 

“Yes. We do.” Irene answered. “We don’t really use it much since we’re much faster than humans.”

 

“Ah, I think I noticed that already.”

 

“Of course. We tend to make it pretty obvious when we’re alone. And of course around you we don’t feel the need to hide ourselves.” It sounded like she was talking more to herself than to me.

 

“I think there’s still a lot that I want to know about vampires though.” I don’t think I’ll be able to find a lot on the internet.

 

“Then we will tell you anything you want to know. Ooh! I have an idea.” She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind  her ear. “After school we can have you over and we’ll teach you about vampires. How does that sound?” Her golden eyes were hopeful.

 

“Sounds great.” I smiled at her.

 

“Great.” She mimicked.

 

~~~~~

 

We pulled into the driveway, my father’s car was there still. Looks like he didn’t go to work today. I was hoping I could sneak in quietly, but since he’s here it won’t be that easy.

 

“Well, here I go. Thanks for the ride.” I put my hand on the car door to open it, only to be stopped by a cold hand.

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

“Irene… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” My father would be mad if I show up with a random girl and say that I was sleeping over or something.

 

“We’ll tell him about us.” She was being fully serious.

 

“You mean, about you being a-”

 

“No. Not that.” She cut me off.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I mean about our relationship.”

 

“Oh… I haven’t even told him that I like girls though.” I never really thought about it. I actually never considered myself to be gay really. I wouldn’t say I was straight either. I just had no interest in dating.

 

“Well I’m sure he’ll understand. We’ll say you were having a rough time and needed to get out of the house for a while.”

 

“But he saw Seulgi pick me up before.”

 

“Then say she drove you to my house.”

 

“I have a question though.”

 

“What is it.” She looked like she was expecting the worst.

 

“What are we?” That’s the question that nobody ever wants to ask.

 

“What do you want us to be.” Her reply was casual.

 

“I don’t know… you said we’ll tell my dad about our relationship. I don’t think we ever established what exactly that would be though.” Is this just one of those things that goes unsaid? Should I have even brought this up in the first place?

 

“How about this.” She extended her hands towards me, motioning for me to put my hands in hers. “We can be girlfriends. What do you think about that?” She smirked.

 

“Perfect.” I gave an awkward smile and placed my hands in hers. The coolness of the touch sent a shock through my hands.

 

“So do I just wait in the car while all this is happening or…” Taeyeon rested her chin on the top passenger seat, totally ruining the current mood.

 

“Get in the front seat when we get out.” Irene instructed.

 

“Got it.” She confirmed.

 

We exited the car. My father must have heard the sound of the doors closing, because the door to the house opened, and he was now standing outside. He had a concerned expression on his face.

 

“So you finally decide to come home.” He crossed his arms. 

 

“Yeah… I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry? Yeri, do you know how worried I was? You could’ve gone off a killed yourself for all I know!” He was angry. Beyond that even.

 

“Look, I was going through a rough time and I needed some time to think.”

 

“Think about what?! You had a friend pick you up and went out to do what Yeri?! Does that seem like a normal thing to do when you need to  _ think _ ?” He was furious.

 

“Dad ple-”

 

“You don’t even-”

 

“Shut up! Let me explain!” He went silent and wore a shocked expression. “This is Irene. She’s been helping me feel better.” He seemed confused now. “Irene is-”

 

“Her girlfriend. Nice to meet you sir.” She politely bowed and smiled.

 

His face made it obvious that he wasn’t happy with that answer. “Oh…”

 

“As you may know, it really is hard for us. Being gay isn’t really accepted here.” She bowed again and stayed in that position. “Please accept us. Yeri has been really upset since after the accident because she wasn’t able to see me.” She lifted her head. “It’s hard for both of us to date secretly like this, so if you could at least accept your own daughter it would be so kind of you.”

 

“Um, yeah… of course. Since when did you two start…?” He didn’t finish his question, but it was fairly obvious what he was trying to ask.

 

“A couple of weeks.” Irene answered for me.

 

“Right.” He seemed mildly uncomfortable. He continued, “Yeri, let’s go inside.” He leaned closer to whisper something. “And tell your uh, friend, to leave.” He looked at Irene one more time before walking back inside.

 

“I think he wants you to leave.”

 

“I know. I heard. I’ll be going then.” Just as she turned to leave I grabbed her by the arm. She looked at me with confused eyes. I pulled her closer and brought our lips together. Where this sudden confidence came from, I don’t know.

 

When we finally broke away from each other, Irene had a mischievous smile.

  
  


**_~Irene’s pov~_ **

 

“Don’t make me regret doing that.” She looked away and bit her lip.

 

“Confidence is sexy on you.”

 

She intensely blushed. “Irene! My father might be listening to us right now!” She whisper shouted. She glanced around, making sure no one saw us. “I can’t believe you just said that…” She was mumbling now.

 

“You should go inside before you get in even more trouble.”

 

“Right, I guess this is goodbye for now. I’ll see you at school?”

 

“Of course. See you tomorrow.”

 

She walked back and stood in the doorframe and gave a slight wave before closing the door.

 

The first thing I heard her father say to her was “So you’re gay now?”

 

What a great way to start off a lecture.


	17. Back to Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy doing finals and finishing up my school work, sorry! I think I might start uploading this every other week since I want to start up my other fic again. I don’t know yet though. I’m also moving, so I don’t have much time to write. This chapter is a bit short but at least I updated, right?

* * *

**__** ___Will everything go back to the way it was before? What if ‘normal’ isn’t what I’m looking for anymore? What if I said I wanted something more? Would I find it?_

* * *

 

 

**_~Yeri’s pov~_ **

 

“Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“No, I’m just surprised, Yeri. Any parent would be surprised.” He threw his hands up in a grand gesture.

 

“Then let’s not talk about it then.” I was about to walk back up to my room when he started talking again.

 

“I’m not done talking!” I turn around. “Why didn’t you tell me where you were going? And of all places, why your  _ girlfriend _ ?” The way he emphasized the word made me cringe. “Couldn’t you have gone to a friend’s house?”

 

“What would you know? Are you worried that we did something?” He was glaring at me now. “What kind of person do you think I am?” I knew I had a look of disgust obviously on my face.

 

“I don’t know anymore Yeri! I th-”

 

“Do you find me disgusting because I’m gay?!” The words poured out before I had even realized what I said.

 

“Hey that’s-”

 

“Don’t answer that. I don’t actually want to know.” Why are we even having this  conversation. I’ve been gone for days and the first things he says to me is about me being gay? Some parent he is.

 

I go up to my room and close the door as quiet as possible. He might get mad if he hears it. He’ll think I slammed it because I’m mad, but I’m not mad. I’m just annoyed and confused. He could’ve at least tried to hide his disappointment. 

 

I hear a quiet  _ ding _ and feel a vibration in my back pocket. Irene must be texting me.

 

**Seulgi:** _ Yeri are you okay?? _

 

_ I’ve been worried since the day we went out… _

 

_ You’re okay right??? _

 

_ Yeri? _

 

I only just remembered about that night. It must’ve been confusing for her and the others…

 

**Me:** _ Yeah I’m okay. Just got caught up in some trouble, but don’t worry about it, okay? _

 

That’s all an understatement.

 

**Seulgi:** _ I’m really sorry about that night btw.. _

 

_ All forgiven? :p _

 

**Me:** _ All forgiven. Just don’t get me into trouble like that again. _

 

**Seulgi:** _ Okay!  _

 

_ Get some rest now, goodnight! _

 

**Me:** _ Goodnight. _

 

I thought she was going to interrogate me. It’s a relief she didn’t. Should I text Irene and tell her that everything is okay? Maybe she’ll find it suspicious if I do that. I should at least text her though. Yeah, I’ll do that.

 

**Me:** _ Hey. I just wanted to tell you that my dad doesn’t really dislike you. _

 

_ So don’t worry about it. _

 

I’ll just wait for her reply now. I feel bad for lying to her like this. Am I really lying though? Dad didn’t exactly say whether or not he disliked her. I think he was just too shocked to really think about anything else.

 

**Irene:** _ I wasn’t worried. _

 

Well that was blunt.

 

**Me:** _ I was just making sure. _

 

**Irene:** _ Alright then. Will you be going to school tomorrow? _

 

**Me:** _ I should probably go, shouldn’t I? _

 

**Irene:** _ You should. I’ll see you tomorrow then. _

 

**Me:** _ Yeah, see you tomorrow. _

 

That was a short conversation. I guess she doesn't like texting. That’s alright. I should ask Wendy for the notes I missed while I was absent. My grades might suffer if I don’t. I’ll busy myself with that then.

  
  


**_~Irene’s pov~_ **

 

Is Yeri really alright to go to school tomorrow? Should I have really said that? Maybe I should tell her to wait until next week to go back. There are only two days left in the week anyway. Will she think I’m being controlling if I tell her not to go?

 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me into your thoughts for once.” My eyes make their way to Taeyeon’s figure standing in the doorway.

 

“I’m brooding.”

 

“I can tell.” She crosses the room to stand in front of me. “Is it about madam Yeri?” She leaned forward and stared at me curiously. She was searching my face for an answer.

 

“What do you think.”

 

“Ah, it must be.” She leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. She let out a small sigh, “Love is a special thing, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

She was still standing in my room. Her eyes wandering around as if she was searching for something. I can feel the giddiness emanating from her.

 

“Is there something you need.”

 

“Well if you insist on knowing.” She took a seat at the edge of my bed. “How far do plan on going with Yeri?”

 

“Why would you ask me a ridiculous question like that?” What’s gotten into her all of a sudden?

 

“Don’t get so defensive~. I’m just a little curious.”

 

I’m not sure how I should respond to this.

 

“As your unnie, I should give you advice, shouldn’t I?”

 

“And what kind of advice are you looking to give.”

 

“I think that you should take it slow with Yeri. She is a human after all.”

 

“I’m not following what you’re saying Tae.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is, you’re a vampire. You have predatory tendencies. Yeri is a human, she’s our natural prey. You might feel the need to hurt her. Yeri probably doesn't want to be hurt. Do you get what I’m saying now?” She tilted her chin down and cocked her head to the side.

 

“You’re so annoying.” She wrinkled her hose, obviously displeased with my response. “I don’t need you to talk to me about things like that.”

 

“Just thought I’d be a good older sister and help you out. Seems like you don’t want my help.” 

 

“I don’t want it, nor will I ever need it.”

 

“Okay okay, no need to get all annoyed with me. I’ll get going now.” She exited without another word.

 

She talks too much. Especially about irrelevant things. I don’t like it. I wouldn’t say I dislike it either. I’m rather indifferent to it. I would just prefer it if she didn’t interrupt my thoughts with her nonsense. I can’t even focus on what I was thinking about earlier.

  
  


**_~Yeri’s pov~_ **

 

6:00am

 

My alarm goes off loudly next to me. I reach over and turn it off. It feels like I don’t want to go back to school yet. I have to though. At least I’ll get to see Irene today. Seeing Seulgi and Joy will be awkward though. I mean, Joy and Irene did fight back then…

 

It’ll be okay, I think. Nothing could possibly go wrong. That’s what I’m hoping. Why am I thinking so much right after waking up? I should just get up and get ready.

 

**_~Seulgi’s pov~_ **

 

“She said she’ll be here today.”

 

“Are you sure she wasn’t just saying that to make you feel better?” Why is Joy so skeptical all the time?

 

“Of course not! I’m sure she’ll be here…”

 

I’m actually not entirely sure of it. What if things are awkward between us? We did kiss after all...maybe she was too drunk to remember it...I really hope she doesn’t remember it. Even if I enjoyed it, that doesn’t mean she did. And drunk Yeri is much different than sober Yeri.

 

“Seulgi!” I snapped back into reality.

 

“Huh? What?”

 

“God you really don’t listen. I said, Yeri’s over there.” Joy pointed to where Yeri was walking towards the front gate.

 

“Yeri~!” I’ll just act natural. As if nothing happened. Nothing at all.

 

“Oh, hey…” She gave a weak smile.

 

“Ew, you look hideous.” Joy grimaced as if she was hurt by just looking at her.

 

“You’re so mean!” I hit her on the back of the head. “Don’t listen to her Yeri, you look fine.” I smiled reassuringly

 

“It’s okay. I don’t look too good right now.” She isn’t wrong. She looks thinner than before. There were also dark circles under her eyes, seemingly from lack of sleep.

 

“You’re always pretty, like a flower.” Her cheeks turned a light red color.

 

“Haha, I guess… We should go in now.” She avoided making eye contact as she began walking to the front gate again.

 

“Right.” Maybe I shouldn’t have said that...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short..I just need something to start with, but I promise that the upcoming chapters will be longer! 
> 
> Also, Irene comes into the story a bit later so be patient please.
> 
> *and I don't have set days/dates for when I update so just be aware of that*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
